Nuevo mundo
by joya blanca
Summary: Cuando James tuvo al fin el valor de sincerar sus sentimientos, algo extraño pasa que cambiara las cosas...¿podra recontrarse con torunn ejem...recontrarce con su familia en tal extraña situaciòn? (James x Torunn) (azari x Pym) (Francis x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo mundo

Next avengers y marvel en general no me pertenecen. Inspirado en el prox, evento de marvel "Secret Wars"

Ginny Stark es de tierra 11 3500

Claire LeBeau es mia, la use por primera vez en mi fanatic "ojos rojos" s/10221904/1/Ojos-Rojos

* * *

Tan solo unas semanas habían pasado de la derrota a Ultron, tan solo unas semanas había llegado la paz, tan solo unas semanas había comenzado la reconstrucción en el mundo, tan solo unas semanas habían pasado desde que...¡llego ese tal Francis!

Durante semanas James a tenido que aguantar como su nuevo "hermano" coquetea con su "hermana".

La chica de armadura dorada que lo vuelve loco desde los 2 años, pero esto se acabo, hoy le dirá al fin lo que siente...

-¡vamos, james!...¿que eres?, ¿hombre o gallina?...si pudiste con ejem...si pudiste ver a hulk destrozar a ultron , puedes con una chica.

Sinceramente al pelirrojo le incomodaba muchísimo que siempre la gente "supusiera" que fueron ellos quienes destrozaron al demonio metálico...A veces la idea de que los vieran como los "salvadores", los "elegidos" , casi los "Mesías", le provocaban escalofríos, a veces pensaba que el escudo que cargaba era más pesado de lo que imagino...

* * *

Peinándose con la mano lo mejor que pudo ante el espejo, salio de su habitación en el quinjet avenger...pasando por pym y azari quienes jugaban a atraparse, fue directo a donde se encontraba la bella rubia...

-hey, Torrun.

Oh, esa armadura resaltaba su belleza...

-¿si?

-¿podemos hablar, en privado?

La diosa se coloco las manos en las caderas.

-¿que tiene de malo aquí?

-podrías ser menos asgardiana por 5 min y venir conmigo.

Ofuscado el hijo de steve y natasha rogers se dio la vuelta entrando a los matorrales.

-uf, estos mortales.

La hija de los reyes de asgard, tomando su espada lo siguió.

* * *

Desde un par de metros...Henry Pym jr observaba la escena..

-¿que les pasa a esos dos?

Desde un árbol cercano bajo el príncipe de wakanda..

-no es obvio, al fin James se lo va a decir.

Seguido por el hijo de clint barton...

-ya era hora.

* * *

En el laboratorio...

-yep.

Tony quien siempre observaba todo, mientras reparaba el temporizador del ambiente de la cúpula de ambiente artificial (con ayuda de visión y yocasta), le encontraba toda la razón al joven arquero...

* * *

Desde el trono de asgard...

-tu lo has dicho, viejo amigo.

El rey Thor le encontraba toda la razón a su amigo humano...

* * *

En los matorrales...

-¿torrun?

-¿si?

-esteeeeeeeee...yo...

-¿si?

-hay algo que yo...

-¿si?

El corazón de james latía a mil...

-yo...¡¿que demonios?!

Un fuerte temblor seguido por una luz...

* * *

Se encontraba en medio de una extraña ciudad con autos del siglo 21...

Sin comprender nada, unas chicas le hicieron señas para que fuera directo a ellas, en un callejón...

* * *

Cuando llego...Una chica de cabello castaño con blanco y ojos negro con rojo (misma edad que Francis)...

-¿eres del futuro?, ¿de un futuro alternativo?

-¿que?

La otra, una chica de alrededor de 21 con una mascara, pelirroja se unió a la conversación...

-psss, se más clara...lo que ella quiere decir es que, ¿si eres del futuro?

-puessss...si, creo...¿que ocurre aquí?

La oji rojo se rasco la cabeza...

-no lo se, estaba en mi casa cuando desperté estaba aquí.

-pues yo si lo se.

La pelirroja con una mirada que le recordaba a tony, explico...

-lo que pasa es que los idiotas 616 la cagaron, la cagaron de tal modo que el multiuniverso como lo conocemos exploto, mezclándose en 41 dimensiones...Quedando atrapados en algo llamado "secret wars"

-¿como lo sabes?

-mira por ti mismo.

La súper genio saco un aparato, mostrándole la situación actual...Espantado James, solo pudo balbucear...

-¿como...

-¿como soy tan genial?...pues soy Ginny Stark, la nieta de tony Stark...puedes decirme madame mask.

Los ojos de james se abrieron como platos...

-¡imposible!, ¡tony JAMAS tubo hijos!

-en tu dimensión tal vez, tu...por cierto ¿quien demonios eres?

En ese instante el oji azul se dio cuenta que no se había presentado..

-soy James Rogers.

-¿con que rogers?...mmmm, es muy largo para mi, sorry pero te llamare capi.

-si estamos con presentaciones, yo me llamo Claire LeBeau.

¡ESPEREN UN MINUTO!, Si el multiuniverso exploto, ¿que paso con su gente?

-¡familia!...¡mi gente!

-cálmate capi, deben estar por aquí...después de todo esto de la secret war será momentaneo, despues...

-¿despues?

Ginny se subio de hombros...

-¿quien sabe?...lo único que he podido averiguar por el thor de mi dimensión, antes que muriera es que después todo seguirá otro rumbo.

Desesperado el joven capitán América agarro a la mujer de su polera...

-¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESAS COSAS TAN TRANQUILAMENTE?!

-¡¿QUIEN #### TE CREES QUE ERES?! ...¡TAMBIEN ESTOY BUSCANDO A MIS SERES QUERIDOS!, ¡ASI QUE SUELTAME A TE JURO QUE...!

-¡CALMENCE YA LOS DOS!

* * *

La mutante se interpuso entre ellos...

\- ¡por si no lo han notado!...(se apunto a si misma)...¡yo también pendí seres queridos a los que estoy buscando!

-¿de verdad?

-así es Jam...si quieres puedes venir con nosotras hasta que encuentres a tu familia.

Rogers dio un fuerte suspiro, no era momento de perder los estribos.

-ok, estoy con ustedes.

Si su familia...su Torunn seguía viva, no importaba ¿como? debía encontrarla...¡digo!...encontrarlos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El pelirrojo miro aquel extraño lugar, edificios sin grietas que llegaban hasta las nubes, plantas y flores creciendo en un ambiente natural y no en una cúpula de ambiente artificial tipo invernadero..Gente de todas las razas caminando y hablando por aparatos , ¡que diablos!...¿por que la gente andaba caminando pegada a sus aparatos electrónicos como zombis?...¿como evitan chocar entre ellos?, ¿como evitan ser atropellados?..¿Es acaso algún tipo de trastorno o tony olvido decirle que la gente se zombidifico en el siglo 21?

-¿que demonios es este lugar?

-¿no es obvio cap?...¡es una ciudad!

James incomodo, miro a la enmascarada.

-¡eso ya lo se!...me refiero a ¿donde estamos?...¡y no me llames cap!

El pelirrojo no se sentía digno de ser llamado de ese modo, en primer lugar el no fue quien derroto a Ultron fue Hulk y Torrun ...Torrun lo remato. En segundo lugar no logro proteger a su mundo, no logro salvar a nadie, en tercer lugar...que importa...¡su mundo ya no existía!

-mmm...no quiero, te seguiré llamando cap...a mi llámame viuda negra.

-¿eso quieras?...pues no, mi mamá es la única viuda negra.

-en mi mundo yo era la viuda negra.

-este no es tu mundo.

-el tuyo tampoco además , la viuda negra no esta por aquí...¿o si?

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso Ginny.

* * *

La mutante indico en la pantalla a una pelirroja...

-¿mamá?

-antes de que te emociones mon ami, Jaime...mira.

Otra versión de la viuda negra caminaba a 3 cuadras más halla, un par de mockingbird discutían por ¿quien era la mejor? ..¡Esto era para volverse loco!

-es...es...glup...es imposible.

-pero lo es mon ami...no se ¿como explicarlo?...es como si todas las versiones de avengers estuvieran aquí.

La pelirroja acomodándose la mascara..

-Es como si...estuviéramos en un almacén gigante, un archivador donde nos metieron a todos en el mismo saco y...¿que diablos haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que tus padres son x-men?

LeBeau Levanto una ceja confundida

-¿que es x-men?

* * *

¡¿QUE ES X-MEN?!...La nieta de tony Stark tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritar, el descendiente del cap. América la miro también curioso como diciendo:"yo tampoco se ¿quienes son?"

-¡oh vamos!...¿charles Xavier?...¿mutantes héroes peleando contra mutantes villanos?...¿magneto?...¿nada de eso te dice ALGO?

La oji rojo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente, la enmascarada dio un suspiro...

-me rindo, explícate...ufffff...¿tus papis que hacían?

-bueno...mà era vengadora y padre era rey ladrón.

-¡¿los ladrones tienen reyes?!

-¿que?...ja ja...non...mon ami...es un "decir", el era líder de un gremio...una especie de organización criminal...Con ciertas "reglas morales" para evitar robarse entre ellos o los pobres.

¿Criminal?...esperen un maldito minuto, ¿como una heroína se casa con un criminal?

-espero que esto no te lo tomes a mal pero...¿como una heroína se casa con un ladrón?

La cajun se levanto de hombros.

-ni idea.

Realidades alternas, versiones múltiples de su madre, heroínas casadas con criminales, un mundo de avengers (por así decirlo) pero sin hulk...¡¿donde diablos estaban los hulks?!...no se veía ninguno...habían como alrededor de unos 20 Thing (cosa) y unos 23 Hércules y más versiones de Thor imaginables volando por el cielo, pero hulk 0...todo esto era demasiado para un día...

-¡¿que caraj#####?!

* * *

Apenas comenzaba a procesar todo cuando alguien paso, enfrente de su callejón alrededor de 2 años mayor con el escudo de plasma original...¡ERA EL!...¡Y RUBIO!,¡CON CHAQUETA SIN MANGAS Y GUANTES OSCUROS!

Acompañado de sus versiones de Torrun, Pym, Azari y Francis (con cabello diferente en algunos casos a sus compañeros y torrun llevaba una armadura plateada en vez de dorada)...Ellos no lo notaron pero el rubio si, con la misma cara de espanto, ambos se miraron por 5 min...El rubio y su grupo continuaron caminando hasta una nave y se fueron...

Las chicas que acompañaban al pelirrojo james, lo miraron preocupadas...

-¿te sientes bien?

-¿hola?...¿la tierra a cap?...¿hola?

El pelirrojo casi se desmaya de la impresión, ambas tuvieron que sostenerlo.

-creo que necesita algo de agua.

-no te preocupes, Claire...estoy bien.

* * *

Reacomodándose el escudo que obtuvo del capitán América de metal, recobro el equilibrio con una idea, una enorme idea...

Si todos los avengers estaban aquí, entonces su familia debía estar viva . Decidido camino por la calle.

-¿van a venir o que?

Ambas se dieron una breve mirada antes de unírsele, no era que lo consideraran su líder pero si algo pasaba tal vez podrían usar su escudo para algo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 (inspirado en el comic avenger world)

El grupo de 3 miraba a la gente mientras pasaba, ¿acaso no notaban las múltiples versiones de héroes volando o caminando por ahí?

-es definitivo, este es el lugar más raro del universo.

-te capto, cap.

-oui, jamie.

Mientras pensaba en ¿cuanto tardara en encontrar a los suyos?

-¡DEJEME BASTARDOS!

James sonrió astutamente, solo existía un arquero con esa voz...Seguido de sus 2 nuevas amigas, fue corriendo en dirección a esa voz...

* * *

-¡JA!...¡MATABA ROBOTS ASESINOS MUCHO MÀS FUERTES QUE USTEDES, IDIOTAS!

Hawkeye, su Hawkeye le lanzaba flechas al que parecía un villano estilo duende. Una vez terminada su tarea.

-¿en que lió te metiste ahora?

Francis se volteo para ver a uno de sus "hermanos", parado detrás de el.

-¿por que no viniste a ayudarme niñito?

-¿y quitarte toda la diversión?

-¡pues debiste!... _hola_

Sin cuidado hizo a un lado al pelirrojo para acercarse a la mutante.

-hola preciosa, soy Francis Barton.

LeBeau con cierta coquetería...

-sorry don Juan, no salgo con arqueros.

El le contesto guiñándole un ojo...

-eso podría cambiar.

-¡hey!

-lo siento querida, no salgo con chicas a las que no les puedo ver la cara.

Ginny sintió su sangre hervir , ¡este irritante niñito!. Son en estos momentos en que desearía tener el unirayo de su abuelo.

-¡basta los dos!...Francis, ¿has visto a los demás?

El peliblanco serio movió la cabeza negativamente.

-nope, cuando desperté estos tipos pensaban de que de algún modo yo los traje...¡¿YO?! (pose pensador) no soy viajero en el tiempo pero creo que eran...

La enmascarada lo interrumpió, solo por gusto..

-...distintas versiones de un villano, al parecer no solo existen las versiones de los héroes por aquí.

F miro molesto a la pelirroja, odiaba que la gente lo interrumpiera...

-entonces..ejem...lo que trataba de decir antes que "esa", interrumpiera es...

-mejor nos movemos, antes que aparezca más gente rara.

...Exepto esa linda mutante con un busto parecido al de Torrun, ¿que podía decir?, las planas lo volvían loco.

-correcto preciosa y le he echado el ojo, al lugar ideal para...¡¿QUE MIER####'?!

* * *

Un nuevo terremoto, la misma luz cegadora de antes...

-¡CIELOS!...¡POR LA##############!

Rogers ahora se encontraba solo, en una especie de panteón rodeado del universo...¿como diablos respiraba?, esa era una de las mil y una preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

 _-no es necesario los insultos..._

Una mujer calva, hecha por alguna extraña rajón de universo, apareció ante el.

-... _James A .Rogers Romanoff._

¡¿ESTE EXTRAÑO DIA JAMAS IBA A TERMINAR?! ...¡DIOS SANISIMO!, ¡SI ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA, OJALA QUE SUS HERMANOS LO DESPIERTEN ANTES QUE ENLOQUESCA!...Sin entender nada, se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza.

-OK...OK...cálmate...es un sueño...pronto me despertare y estaré en un sucia habitación.

 _-no lo es...perdona...no me he presentado, soy capitán universo, la voz de este mundo trisado._

-¿trisado?

Aun en el suelo, el joven Rogers miro a la mujer.

 _-así es...los nuevos 41 mundos aun tienen las grietas de los mundos anteriores, por lo que se reordena de vez en cuando._

-¡mi familia!

 _-aun existen...incluso esas dos chicas que encontraste, aun existen...Ahora en el mundo que estabas, existen los avengers de 616, las versiones de ustedes de 10943y otros...no existen versiones alternas...claro que...con excepción de ustedes...Debes encontrar al resto de tu familia antes de que la secret war termine y la historia de los mundos quede escrita definitivamente._

-¿por que?, ¿por que me dices esas cosas? , ¿por que me ayudas?

Cap. Universo se agacho para que el pudiera verla directo a sus cuencas luminosas.

 _-por que están tan quebrados como yo...si quieres continuar ,recuerda esa historia no te pertenece._

Una nueva luz lo segó...

* * *

-¡¿TIENE QUE SER UA BROMA?!

Estaba en medio de la ciudad con Francis, Ginny y Claire viendo una pantalla gigante de un edificio, en el se veía una ciudad ultra moderna se alzaba en el mar, una tal nación IBM...

-mira es...¿un james rubio?...ya lo he visto todo.

-no te burles Francis.

-¡esto es horrible mon amis!

-yep...debemos hacer algo.

Se veía sus otros yos y los distintos tipos de héroes, peleando en una TV contra unos tipos en traje amarillo y en un lugar llamado mandripor peleaban contra un dragón.

¡Esto era una crisis!...¡debían hacer algo!

 _si quieres continuar ,recuerda esa historia no te pertenece._

 _-esta historia no te pertenece._

-¿que?...¿dijiste algo cap?

-se que me van a creer loco pero...debemos dejarlos.

¡¿QUE?! ¡¿SE VOLVIO LOCO?!...Francis sintiendo que todo su lado Barton tomaba posesión de el, apunto a ambas TV.

-¡¿QUE MIER### CREES QUE ES TODO ESTO?!...¡¿UNA MALDITA FIESTA?!

-¡¿CREES QUE NO LO VEO?!..PERO LA TIPA DIJO...

Todo el grupo lo vio como si se volvió loco.

-uf...chicos, se que suena como si estuviera loco pero...deben creerme no debemos intervenir en esto.

Ginny y Francis se miraron pensando en "este tipo esta demente", pero la peli castaño/blanco...

-¿la tipa estaba hecha de universo?

El pelirrojo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-te creo.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS LOCA?!

Gritaron al unísono, tanto la pelirroja como el peliblanco.

-cuando mi padrino Wolvie murió, ella me rescato de mi mundo unos minutos antes de que estallara...no se ¿por que lo hizo?, solo se que es real.

La nieta de stark se cruzo de brazos.

-okey, dime cap...si no ayudamos a esos tipos entonces, ¿que hacemos?

-mmmmmm...Hawkeye, ¿recuerdas el lugar al que ibas a llevarnos antes de la segunda luz?

-yep, aun existe...lo confirme.

-perfecto, llevamos así allá. Necesitamos un lugar donde descalzar y ver nuestro próximo movimiento.

-yeah...síganme que yo no espero a nadie...excepto tu preciosa, te espero a donde querías.

-sueña arquerito.

Los 4 se fueron corriendo por un callejon mientras la pelirroja pensaba "estoy atrapada con 3 PRE adolescentes y uno es un patán, ¡este día si que esta "mejorando"!"


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-mmmmmm...Hawkeye, ¿recuerdas el lugar al que ibas a llevarnos antes de la segunda luz?

-yep, aun existe...lo confirme.

-perfecto, llevamos así allá. Necesitamos un lugar donde descalzar y ver nuestro próximo movimiento.

-yeah...síganme que yo no espero a nadie...excepto tu preciosa, te espero a donde querías.

-sueña arquerito.

Los 4 se fueron corriendo por un callejon mientras la pelirroja pensaba "estoy atrapada con 3 PRE adolescentes y uno es un patán, ¡este día si que esta "mejorando"!"

* * *

Los 4 corrieron por distintos callejos hasta llegar a un viejo edificio.

-es ahí...solo sin nada más que un vago borracho viviendo en el piso 3.

Pasando por telarañas y mucho polvo subieron los 5 pisos hasta llegar a un departamento con un par de sillones roñosos , con paredes llenas de pinturas y graffiti , no era un hotel de lujo pero servia para descansar por un par de horas.

* * *

Horas después...

Hawkeye miro por millonésima vez por la destartalada cortina americana de aquel lugar.

-¿hasta cuando seguirás con eso?

-sorry preciosa, es una costumbre.

Actuando relajadamente, se sentó en el destartalado sillón.

-¿seguro que es seguro?

-por supuesto niñito, este mismo lugar lo usábamos mi viejo y yo...claro que...ahora no esta tan destruido.

La pelirroja con tono burlón...

-¿seguro que tu viejo no vendrá por aquí?

En el nombre de todos los arqueros, esta tipa se estaba ganado una flecha en el trasero.

-déjalo tranquilo.

-no lo molesto capi...es una pregunta obvia, ya que su "papi" aquí esta vivo.

-arggg...¡te lo estas ganado!

-¡¿piensas que tu y tu arquito me intimidan?!...¡adelante!, ¡atrévete!

El pelirrojo se interpuso entre ellos, con miles de palabrotas logro que se callaran, esto de ser el líder, era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

James sintiéndose sobrepasado por la situación, se sentó en uno de los sillones llenos de polvo, con la mano en el rostro.

La mutante del grupo, le coloco una mano sobre su hombro como queriendo decir "no te desmorones". Esto hizo que el hijo del capitán América se volviera a poner de pie.

-y...¿cual es el plan mon ami?

Rogers se quedo en silencio, su tony siempre le había enseñado que un líder debía mantener la calma y la calma de su grupo. Pero en una situación como esta, le era difícil pensar...

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera...

-¿es ahí?

-sip...estoy segura que los vi entrar.

-¡entonces vamos!

-¡son 5 pisos!

-¡no te quejes y camina!

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del edifico...

-¿y?...¿cual es el plan capi?

Francis al notar que esto del plan no avanzaba, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-lo que debem...

TOK...TOK...TOKKKK.

¿VISITAS?

Eso era imposible...

Preparándose para lo que sea, todos se pusieron en posición mientras F se colocaba cerca de la puerta.

-¿diga?

-¡oh vamos Francis!, ¡deja lo juegos!

James al escuchar ese tono bromista...¡era Pym!, ¡debía ser Pym!, el estuvo a punto de abir la puerta.

-a un lado niñito.

El joven escudero incrédulo, hizo caso a al joven arquero.

-si eres Pym...dime algo que nadie más sepa de mi.

-¡fácil!...En la cúpula de ambiente artificial del quinjet, te gustaba dormir en posición fetal con un osit...

-¡OK!...¡OK!...¡OK!...TE CREO.

* * *

Sonrojado a más no poder dejo entrar al más joven de su grupo, mientras ginny reía, claire le susurro al arquero.

 _-¿osito?_

Nervioso, el albino se coloco un brazo detrás de la cabeza.

-¡¿dormir con osito YO?!..."ja ja ja"...¡como se te ocurre preciosa!

-es cierto, se llama señor abrazos y...

-¡cállate!

Henry Pym Jr, recibió un golpe con la cola de una flecha, no era la punta pero aun así era doloroso.

Azari entro y junto con el...

-¡TORUNN!

La diosa del trueno se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, cuando el midgardiano con quien siempre pelea la beso.

* * *

Mientras el "momento de película romántica ocurría", la enmascarada se acercó al moreno. Por su postura, algo de príncipe debía tener y por lo tanto algo de cordura o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

-tu pareces el más cuerdo del grupo de locos este.

-lo tomare como un cumplido.

-eso es lo que es, soy ginny...¿como te llamas?¿como llegaron?, ¿como nos vieron?, ¿como...

Antes que esta tipa rara continuara de preguntar, decidió responder..

-Azari...del mismo modo que ustedes...los vimos correr por los callejones, mientras huíamos de un tipo loco.

-¿con que te refieres con...?

Alguien lanzo una granada...Todos salieron gracias a que Torrun los cargo...

-eso estuvo cerca.

-"eso estuvo cerca"...¡es la peor frase de personaje de fanatic de la historia!

* * *

Un tipo vestido de rojo les apuntaba con enormes pistolas.

-¿quien car#### eres tu?

-¡¿has estado viviendo en una j### cueva?!...soy Deadpool...la escritora de esto no sabe usarme bien.

James levanto una ceja.

-¿escritora?

-pues claro tonto, ¡esto es un fanatic!.

-estas demente.

-nooooooo...estoy hambriento...¡¿quien de ustedes se robo mi chimichanga?!

El grupo de gente de otra dimensión quedaron con una cara descolocada, ¡este tipo si que era un loco!

-¡hey más respeto!...¡soy el primer troll de la historia!

"No me digas."

-¡es verdad!...¡yo era troll antes que fuera moda!

¿Y eso que? , no tengo nada en tu contra, me agradas pero creo que esto no resulta para el fanatic que escribo , mejor dejo que otro haga un fanatic sobre ti y te saco del argumento...

-¡de nuevo me sacan del argumento!, primero marvel y ahora tu.

No te enojes, tal vez algún día se me ocurre, como hacer un fanatic tuyo que funcione..Además aun tienes la película...

-es cierto, solo espero que el tipo ese que me interpreta, actué bien esta vez.

Vez te lo dije, Ahora...En ese instante de distracción de deadpool, Pym en su forma pequeña le quito una anillo a una de las granadas que llevaba el loco ese.

La granada exploto , mientras el grupo entero (excepto Henry Jr. que en miniatura podía volar) se afirmaba de la deidad, buscando otro sido donde resguardarse.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Con una estela de humo detrás de ella y muchos vehículos rojos tratando se apagar el fuego, la diosa del trueno trataba de alejarse lo más rápido posible sin que ningún mortal se le cayera. Ella tomando el arco de Francis, se alejaba. El arquero afirmado la cuerda su inseparable arma, sostenía con su brazo libre a Claire quien esta verde por el vértigo.

\- voy a vomissements(vomitar).

-cálmate preciosa , yo te sostengo.

-uf...por suerte me logre afirmar al arco

-¡cállate stark!

-¿que?...si la vomitona me hubiera afirmado en este momento estaría en caída libre...¡un momento!, ¿se supone que tu mami podía volar?, ¿por que no tu...

-¡CALLATE!

* * *

Desde los hombros de la diosa , el pelirrojo se metió en el asunto..

-¡cállense los dos!

-¡no te metas cap o te declaro una civil war!

-¿civil war?

-necesitas poner más atención en la clase de historia, nuestros viejos se pegaron como no te imaginas.

* * *

Mientras el pelirrojo no comprendía nada, la cajun se afirmaba la boca para evitar vomitar, ginny se afirmaba junto a Francis en la cuerda del arco y con su mano libre sostenía al príncipe de wakanda...

-diosa pantera, que la cuerda no se corte...diosa pantera que la cuerda no se corte.

-tranquilo azari, Tony reforzó este arco. Es tan fuerte que hasta podría sostener a una manada de elefantes.

-eso lo dices james por que estas en la espalda y no aquí.

-¿de que te quejas?, la ultima vez estuve en tu lugar ¡y de cabeza.!

-¡¿podrían dejar de portarse como idiotas?!...¡por odin!, ya tengo suficiente tratando que no se me caigan.

Pym encogido, volaba adelante , como una luz que ayudaba a alejarlos de la turbiedad del humo, reía ante tan extraña situación. ¿Para que molestarse?, mejor tomarlo con humor y pensar en ¿que hacer a continuación?

Torunn no podía reírse: Explosiones multinuiversales, un loco que habla consigo mismos pensando que le robaron una chimichanga (lo que sea esa cosa)...Este día no tenia lógica.

Antes con ultron tenia una razón, un propósito claro de lo que debía hacer, ¿ahora?...Ahora estaba atrapada junto a sus "hermanos" y 2 locas en un mundo que en su punto de vista, parecía desquiciado.

-afírmense lo mejor que puedan, voy a acelerar.

-mon deux ...ahora si voy a vomitar.

Azari odiaba la violencia y los actos precipitados, pero al ver que esa chica vomitaría y el vomito seguramente le caería a el.

-¡vomita y te electrocuto!

Milagrosamente al ver los ojos felinos del moreno, se le quitaron las ganas de vomitar. Cerrando los ojos se afirmo lo mejor que pudo en el moreno de cabellos color nieve. Este no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto. Sin embargo si le molesto cuando la chica le empezó a enterrar las uñas.

Notando que la diosa hablaba en serio en lo de "acelerar", el hijo de gigant man y wasp , volo al protector de cabeza de la chica de piel bronceada, afirmándose como pudo se quedo ahí.

* * *

Horas después...

Sintiendo las ráfagas de viento en sus divinos cabellos, la hija de thor no podía evitar hacerse a si mismas preguntas a las que intentaba dar respuesta.

¿Que era todo esto?, ¿una prueba?, acaso ¿de su padre u Odin?, había escuchado que su abuelo acostumbraba hacer pruebas a extremas ...¿pruebas a este extremo?, lo dudaba mucho.

¿Que era este mundo?, ¿como se formo? ¿que paso con su hogar? ¿como llego aquí? , ¿que paso con tony, visión, yocasta , betty y Hulk?

Otra cosa que la inquietaba era el beso...Nunca antes james la había besado o demostrado algún interés, ¿alguien lo habrá hechizado?, ¿estará en shock o ...estará enamorado de ella?

-¡HEY!..(todos al unísono)

-lo...lo siento, ups.

¿Por que torunn soltó el...¡¿será por el beso?!...rayos, ese beso impulsivo, ¿por que tuvo que besarla de ese modo?...la primera cosa impulsiva de su vida y deja la crema...ejem...la primera cosa impulsiva en términos "románticos"...De tan solo pensarlo James se puso rojo como un tomate, por suerte nadie lo noto.

De tan solo pensar en que el pelirrojo pudiera amarla casi suelta el arco, roja como un tomate continuo su camino...¿enamorado de ella?, era imposible en todos estos años el nunca demostró nada solo peleas, peleas y más peleas.

-veo tierra.

La voz de pym la saco de sus pensamientos, tan concentrada estaba en ellos que no noto que ya estaba lejos de la civilización.

-je je...no notaste que nos alejábamos de la ciudad, ¿verdad?

Las ganas de reírse pasaron al ver el ceño inconfundible de ira de la asgardiana.

Enfrente de ellos había una isla , no parecía habitada lo cual era un beneficio ya que no querían toparse con más gente.

-¡este lugar es perfecto!...aterriza.

-no me des ordenes james.

-¡solo hazlo!

* * *

Francis noto que mientras bajaban, algunas chispas rosadas salían de las manos de la cajun, en ese instante recordó que su padre le comento que Gambit era un mutante que dominaba algo llamado "energía cinética"...En síntesis el sujeto convertía cualquier cosa que tocaba con una luz rosada, en una bomba...Hawkeye no sobrevivió durante años para explotar por causa de una chica con miedo a las alturas.

-tranquila mi cielo, no te voy a dejar caer.

* * *

Esas palabras pararon las chispas , permitiéndoles aterrizar en esa isla paradisíaca. Apenas toco el suelo, el príncipe de wakanda agradeció a su diosa pantera, una vez pasado el susto...

-¿como llegamos hasta aquí sin ahogarnos por la falta de oxigeno?..¡esperen!...íbamos a 160 kg/hora, ¿como no nos soltamos?

La diosa del trueno se puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-hay cosas que los mortales no deben saber.

El más joven miraba fascinado aquella isla, estaba llena de aparatos voladores antiguos llamados aviones y partes de barcos.

-¡este lugar es muy cool!...por cierto, ¿donde estamos?

Ginny ajustándose su preciada mascara, miro aquel lugar...Por el estado de las cosas, solo existía una respuesta.

-es el triangulo de las bermudas, vine a aquí una vez huyendo de mi padre...Se dice que es un imán para que los barcos y aviones se estrellen.

Subiéndose los calcetines, el pelirrojo miro a la rubia esperando algo reacción al ver reacción 0.

-Por el momento es el mejor lugar para quedarnos, armemos un campamento antes que anochezca y busquemos comida.

-de eso no se preocupen.

Todos miraron al joven avispa, sacar de su bolsillo un especie de burrito que sobrepasaba el tamaño de una pizza. frito de tortilla de maíz, relleno de habas, queso, carne y arroz. Las partículas pym en los bolsillos, resolvían muchos problemas de espacio.

-¿de donde sacaste eso?

-¡fácil Francis!, se la quite a ese tipo raro cuando le coqueteaba a una chica oficial que quería ponerle una multa.

Apenas pronuncio esas palabras, todos lo miraron furiosos.

-¿que?...deberían agradecerme, ahora tenemos comida.

* * *

Regresando a New york

-puedo sentirlo...¡alguien se esta comiendo mi chimichanga!

-eso no importa...

-¿shield me comprara otra?

-ya veremos, dime ¿estas seguro?, ¿totalmente seguro?

El agente Coulson repitió la pregunta que antes le hizo a este loco que se regeneraba, cuando se trata de gente con poderes hasta los asuntos comunes deben ser investigados.

-si...si...ellos fueron los que se robaron mi chimichanga.

Esto no tenia sentido, las descripciones (aunque con algunas diferencias) calzaban con la de los niños que la directora Hill dio asilo en el helicarrier después de su participación en acabar con la crisis de AIM y lo del dragón.

Si esos jóvenes vengadores estaban en custodia de shield ¿como era posible que existieran otros con sus características?, aunque las otras 2 chicas no tenia ningún registro de ellas.

-gracias por su cooperación.

-¡hey y mi chimichanga!

Sabia que no era correcto pero no quería a este tipo persiguiéndolo por todos lados por comprar un estupido refrigerio frito.

-ten 2 dólares y no me molestes más.

Ignorando al tipo que hablaba solo, subió a su auto volador y en pleno vuelo llamo a Shield.

-Directora Hill, hay algo que puede interesarle.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-¿estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

-afirmativo directora, las descripciones calzan.

La nueva director de Shield miro por las cámaras a los chicos que tenia refugiados, tratando de usar la TV en la sala de estar. Eran imágenes actuales, por lo tanto era imposible que hubieran escapado.

-¿existe pruebas de ello?

-no directora, no existen cámaras de seguridad cerca ni otro sistema de grabación...Deapool es el único testigo.

-mierda.

Una explosión en los barrios bajos con el emperador de los locos diciendo que unos chicos "parecidos" a estos otros chicos, le habían robado. Normalmente hubiera pensado que era las alucinaciones de un loco: A pesar de ser Deadpool quien lo afirmaba, el no conocía a los refugiados, por lo que no pudo haberlo inventado.

-continua investigando.

-si directora.

-recuerda, es ultra secreto.

-Con todo respeto directora Hill, llevo más tiempo en la agencia que usted. Se lo que hago.

* * *

La llamada se corto dejando a Coulson pensativo, preguntar a la gente, no tendría sentido ya que la gente de este barrio no hablaba con policías ni con amenaza de tortura.

-¿donde voy a...

Un dron paso volando cerca...¡eso era!, esa cosa era un dron domestico o sea que es más una cámara voladora que un arma.

Dando la vuelta en su precioso auto volador, siguió al dron con la esperanza de que allá captado algo...

* * *

-fiu, las probabilidades de éxito son de un 90%

Amateus Cho aprovecho de distraerse un rato con su nuevo hobbie en el tejado de un techo, una vez que su aparato volador aterrizo, lo reviso de pieza a cabeza.

-olor a humo y sin daño estructural visible...diría que este dron casero a tenido un exitoso vuelo inicial.

Había construido a este bebé con piezas de distinta denominación y otras que mejor no anuncia o lo demandarían . La idea de tener este aparato para hacer patrullaje a distancia , aumentaba su factibilidad un 95%.

-¡ja! ¡y pensar que herc quería que lo comprara hecho!

El joven de ascendencia china miro al cielo, al escuchar un ruido de motor.

-¿Coulson?

El auto aterrizo ante el joven pelinegro.

-No esperaba que ocurriera tan pronto...ya les dije todo lo que...

-no es por los Iluminati...Lo que Stark y compañía hicieron, no tiene importancia.

Los Iluminti, un grupo de genios que quería crear un mundo mejor y por hacer explotar un mundo para salvar otro fueron perseguidos ferozmente tanto por Shield como Avengers...Tal como dijo el agente, era algo sin importancia ahora...

-No me diga que solo vino a hacerme una visita social, por que no se lo voy a creer.

-Vengo por tu dron.

El amigo de hulk, afirmo con fuerza su aparato.

-no estoy rompiendo ninguna ley y en la constitución no dice nada en contra de usarlos.

-no es lo que piensas.

-¿a no?...no es por ser presumido pero soy el chico más listo de por aquí...mucho más que tu.

-lo eres y te has equivocado. Lo que hagas con esas cosa me importa un rábano...solo quiero ver las imágenes de un incendio cercano.

En algo grave debo estar metido esta persona, ¿sera por hulk?...no, si así fuera estaría lleno de militares...¿tony?...no, en ese caso la misma Maria Hill estaría asiendo las preguntas en persona.

-Solo quiero echar un vistazo, prometo que te lo devolveré.

-¿por que debería confiar en ti?

-por que puede haber llamado a todo Shield por tu dron y no lo he hecho.

-eres un mentiroso fatal, deberías cambiar de carrera, el de espía no te queda.

El joven sonrió, de ingenuo no tiene nada.

-por el modo en que lo pides debe ser valioso para ti y debes estar en una misión en solitario por que la misma Maria Hill te lo pidió. Ahórrame el trabajo, por que lo voy a saber de todos modos, de un modo u otro.

Coulson se mordió el labio, a veces...¡corrección!..siempre...el que este muchacho que no superaba los 15 fuera tan inteligente, era una molestia constante.

-mmmmmmm...ganaste, no tengo más opción que...

Arreglándose los lentes de sol, se disparo una luz que hizo que el joven se quedara inmóvil.

-no puedo imaginar ¿como una idea sacada de "hombres de negro", funciona tan bien?..

Con calma le quito el dron a Amateus.

-...sin embargo lo hace.

Sin prisa tomo una copia de la memoria del dron. Romperlo o destruirlo no valía la pena, ya que este adolescente con sus cálculos, se daría cuenta en micro segundos.

Una vez todo listo, le devolvió "la cámara voladora" al joven súper genio.

\- Ok niño esto fue lo que paso...no llego un agente de Shield a verte, estuviste solo todo el tiempo revisando tu dron.

* * *

El experimentado agente se subió a su auto iniciando su vuelo : Cuando la gente se entere que los alteradores de memoria existen y funcionan desde los años 40, la mitad de la humanidad demandaría a Shield.

Y la organización tendría que hacer una mega alteración de memoria, _de nuevo...Pero eso es solo una suposición y nada más.._

-llamando a Skylet

 _Llamando a Skylet..._

Al lado del volante apareció una pantalla, de esta apareció la imagen de una mujer.

-¿Coulson?, ¡que milagro! hace tiempo que no llamas desde que estas más cerca de la nueva directora.

-ahórrame el sermón, necesito que analices un video que te estoy enviando.

-a pesar de la distancia me envías regalos, que dulce.

-llego por allá en 15 min.

Apretando un botón rojo aumento a hiper-velocidad...

* * *

Gracias a su estomago firme logro llegar en menos de 15 min , sin vomitar ni mareos.

\- Skylet, ¿todo listo?

Cuando la vio por primera vez en esa destartalada camioneta llena de sopas instantáneas y sobras de pizza , hackeando a su computadora central. Era solo un chica asustada que no salía de su computadora...Ahora convertida en una agente hecha y derecha, era algo de verdad sorprendente para muchos...

-yep...

No para el que siempre le tuvo fe.

-...sígueme.

La pelinegra lo guió hasta su computadora con tecnología sacada de mundos que la gente común, no puede ni pronunciar.

-deberían volver a intentar reclutar a ese niño para shield, ¡es un verdadero genio!.

-ejem, luego hablamos...¿que encontraste?

-un video con una calidad que vale oro.

Apretando las teclas de su preciada computadora junto con cliclear su Mouse, aparecieron imágenes: Primero solo se veía humo.

-¿es una broma?

-espera y veras.

Luego las imágenes se aclararon de tal modo, que se veía (a pesar de la turbiedad del humo) claramente a un chica sosteniendo un arco y de el colgaban otros chicos.

\- los busque en las bases de datos en el FBI, CIA, INTERPOL, etc, etc, etc...nada.

Skylet miro sorprendida a su jefe , esto era imposible ni la base de datos de Shield sobre gente con superpoderes y más allá aparecían. ¿Quienes eran estos niños?, ¿de donde salieron?

Mirando bien esas imágenes, hay un chico agarrado del cuello de la chica voladora. Algo esa mirada, esos ojos, ese pelo rojo intenso...

-ese niño tiene una aire a...¿Natasha ...Romanoff...Romanova?, siempre me confundo con su apellido.

-lo siento tanto Sky, ordenes del alto mando.

-¿que caraj...?

Llevándose una mano a sus lentes, elimino todo el asunto de la memoria de la hacker. Lamentaba tener que hacerle eso a la joven a quien consideraba una hija ,pero debía hacerlo ya que esta misión era ultra secreta.

\- Esto fue lo que paso...El agente Coulson no vino a verte nunca, estuviste sola revisando datos de tu ultima misión.

* * *

Uno de los beneficios de estar tanto tiempo en este negocio, era que tenia acceso a mucha información , como por ejemplo :Conocer el modo de borrar lo que no quiere que este, en una computadora. No era Hacker además que las computadoras no eran lo suyo...Solo conocer un código para lograr lo que necesita, era lo suficiente.

Con calma una vez que termino el tramite, se subió al auto y continuo su camino.

-Según los datos, ellos fueron al sur.

Mando los últimos datos a la directora y continuo su camino buscando pistas. El debía llegar al fondo de esto...

* * *

Mientras tanto en las Bermudas...

Mientras Pym y azari buscaban comida . Ginny construía algo con trozos que recolectaba de la playa. Torunn y Claire buscaban y cortaban madera...

Francis y James trabajaban construyendo una cabaña. Ese mujeriego era mejor constructor de lo que aparentaba, años de vivir en una ciudad en ruinas daba frutos.

-¿y?

-¿mmmm?

-¿cuando vas a decírselo?

-¿que?

-tu sabes.

Hawkeye movió sus cejas . ¿Acaso insinuaba que...Sonrojado , también descuidado por la sorpresa, poco se da en un dedo.

-¡casi me pego con este martillo que hizo ginny!...Cuando la vea, voy a ...

-no desvíes el tema niñito, las chicas odian que las dejen demasiado en suspenso...Un poquito sirve.

-no puedo...

El descendiente de Clinton Barton paro de fabricar clavos, en la maquina que la enmascarada construyo. Muy maldita , mal hablada y le era tan agradable como una patada en el trasero. Sin embargo resulto ser más útil de lo que imagino..

-Eres un huérfano de un futuro pos apocalíptico, eres literalmente un carbón rudo...¡vamos! , una chica no debe asustarte¿ o es eso?.

-¡claro que no!

El peliblanco lo miro burlón.

-¡es eso!

-¡ya, no molestes!

Furioso el pelirrojo siguió trabajando, ¡¿quien le pidió su opinión?!. Su" hermano de armas", se subió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-ha bueno, entonces supongo que no pasa nada, si se lo digo yo.

Rojo como un tomate, agarro de la solapa de la chaqueta al arquero.

-¡no te atrevas!

-vah, lánzame el escudo si te da la gana, no me importa...La asgardiana lo va a saber ,¿por ti ...(apunto a su "hermano")...o por mi ..(se apunto a si mismo)?, tu eliges.

Aun furioso soltó al arquero, con ganas de darle un puñetazo , continuo trabajando...

-después de terminar las cabañas, la haré.

Darle un golpe en su arrogante carota le haría sentir mejor, si embargo no eliminaría el tema. Este tipo aun lleno de golpes era capas de continuar molestándolo con lo mismo hasta lograr lo su objetivo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

(las partes en francés, gracias a google traductor)

Otro día en medio de la nada..

En medio de la selva, Claire cortaba árboles con papel cargado de energía cinética...

-he...¿Torunn , cierto?

...Torunn cargaba los troncos ...

-ese es mi nombre.

-Se que no nos conocemos mucho...bueno llevamos unas semanas aquí trabajando en esto.

-¿y?

-no pienses que soy chismosa ni nada mon ami, pero...

-habla rápido, tengo muchos leños que llevar.

-Jamie y tu...¿son novios?

¡¿NOVIOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS?!...De solo escucharlo, rompió un tronco que estaba cargando entre sus manos.

* * *

A la castaño/blanco le dio un escalofrió, ojala nunca este chica deba cargarla y si es así, que nadie le haga preguntas amorosas o su columna vertebral sufrirá mucho.

\- Désolé.(lo siento.)... par Dieu, je vous rappelle ne pas d'entrer dans la vie privée de cette jeune fille Hercules.(por dios, debo recordar no meterme en la vida privada de esta chica Hércules.)

Aun con los troncos en las manos, uso uno para apuntar a la cajun.

-¡más respeto mortal!, ¡soy la hija de thor no de Hércules! ¡hay 0% de sangre Olímpica en mi!

C miro extrañada a la deidad enfrente de ella, no tenia idea de que los asgardianos hablaran francés. Con una sonrisa picara, decidió hacer una "respuesta de prueba", para ver si era coincidencia o no.

-Désolé mon ami... depuis quand vous parlez Français ?(lo siento mi amiga...¿desde cuando hablas francés?)

La rubia sonrió arrogante...Aunque paso la prueba de humildad que su padre le puso, cuando tiro a ultron al sol...Algo de Thor siempre queda en ella.

-Yo siempre hablo en mi lengua materna, ustedes los mortales lo entienden en la suya...en sus corazones.

-Je vois.(ya veo.)...entonces pienso que no tendré problemas en hablar contigo, exclusivamente en francés.

-adelante, no tengo problema.

-mercy(gracias)...necesito alguien con quien hablarlo de vez en cuando, si no corro el riesgo de perder fluidez.

-¡no es justo, yo no se francés!

* * *

De entre los matorrales salio la enmascarada pelirroja con una aparato con antena.

-¿que es esa cosa?

-¿esto?...una cosita que hice en la playa francesita.

-ejem...cajun.

-¿importa?...Francés, cajun...es lo mismo.

¿Como se atrevía a decir tal barbaridad?...La cultura de su familia no era una broma. Con gusto la hubiera hecho estallar, si no tuviera que guardar entusiasmo para continuar cortando árboles...

-ja ja ja...cambiando de tema...¿ustedes y el capi...

No podía ver sus expresiones bajo la mascara, pero presentía que en ese instante la nieta de tony Stark movía las cejas. Sonrojada la deidad intento defenderse.

-no...no...nosotros.

-¿que ?...¿escuche algo que no debía?..ups..., sin nervios...esto no va a salir de aquí. No lo voy a publicar en facebook.

Ambas pre adolescentes se miraron confundidas...¡por tesla!...ser la única que hizo su tarea respecto a esta época, era agotador.

-vah, olvídalo.

-ginny luego me explicas...

No confiaba en los consejos románticos de esta científica, por lo que decidió excluirla hablando en francés...

-... torunn, aimez-vous le soldat ?.(.torunn, ¿te gusta el soldado?)

Luego de un rato...La deidad con timidez movió la cabeza positivamente.

-parfait!... leur dire.(¡perfecto!...díselo.)

Las ganas de cortar a estas dos por enfrentarla a un tema tan delicado para ella , fueron reemplazados por un sonrojo mayor. Estaba más roja que un semáforo en rojo. ¡Gracias Odin que su padre Thor no esta aquí para verla!

-¡¿YO?!

\- -mon ami, vous êtes un guerrier... Si vous voulez une déclaration, vous devrez le faire vous-même.(mi amiga, eres una guerrera...Si quieres una declaración, vas a tener que hacerla tu misma.)

-Clar tiene razón, el capi es taaaaaann lento que esperaría eones antes de decir ni pió.

Sin palabras , la hija de thor soltó los pesados troncos como si se trataran de palillos chinos, volando disparada.

* * *

-¿dijiste que no sabias francés?

Con fingida ofensa, la pelirroja se apunto a si misma.

-¡¿yo?!...no recuerdo haberlo dicho.

No era una Newton , pero sabia cuando alguien se hacia la interesante, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-"como tu digas stark"..."como tu digas"

No podía ver la sonrisa sarcástica de la enmascarada, pero algo en ella le decía que la estaba haciendo.

-si me disculpas, esta súper genio sexy tiene cosas que hacer.

-¡espera!...¡y los troncos!

-eres una chica con poderes, ya encontraras ¿que hacer?

La señorita Stark con una ricita se fue por el camino del que vino.

-mierde (mierda)

* * *

En otro lugar...

-uf...uf...¿por que tenemos que hacer esto?

-no te quejes Pym, todos tenemos que hacer algo.

Primero le prohíben hacerse gigante (para evitar ser detectados)

Luego despejan una porción de tierra cerca del campamento para cultivar...sin robots que la cultiven, ¿de que sirve tener una genio en robótica si no construye robots?

MMM...Aunque no debería pensar en esas cosas, la ultima vez que un Strak invento un robot, pasaron cosas malas...

-¡tengo calor!

-¡pareces niñita!

Por ultimo los dejaron cultivando a ellos...¡¿el?!...¡¿cultivar?!..se supone que es un futuro científico, no un granjero.

-cuidado...se lo voy a decir a torunn lo que piensas de las niñitas.

-ella sabe que la única niñita aquí eres tu.

El príncipe de wakanda se rió, mientras el hijo de Hank y Janet Pym le sacaba la lengua.

-uf..uf...ginny debió construir robots que hicieran esto, es tedioso.

-¿por que no los construiste tu?, ya que eres tan "listo"

-esteeeeee...me da flojera además el ejercicio es bueno para el cuerpo.

-oh si..y yo soy blanca niev...

Los ojos del moreno se volvieron felinos, mirando estático al cielo.

-¿azari?

-algo viene.

Miro el cielo por largo tiempo, esperando ...¿que exactamente?, ni el mismo lo sabia, lo sabia por sus instintos que algo venia a ellos.

-algo viene...algo se acerca.

-tienen suerte de tenerme por aquí.

* * *

Los ojos regresaron a la normalidad, mirando a la pelirroja con un extraño aparato.

-sabia que tarde o temprano alguien llegaría.

-¿a quien te refieres?

-a cualquiera abejito, esta apoca esta llena de agencias secretas.. no estaríamos de incógnito eternamente...no pongan cara espanto, la tía ginny tiene la solución.

Ella apretó un botón.

-¿que harían ustedes sin mi?

* * *

Un par de kilómetros, en alta mar...

El Gps y cualquier ayuda o mapa era inservible, solo podía continuar guiándose por las historias junto con información ultra secreta de Shield..

-si las historias de marineros están en lo cierto, llegare a al triangulo de las bermudas en 5 min.

Phil Coulson peino todo el planeta en la búsqueda de esos niños extraños, hasta en lugares que la opinión publica desconoce.

-¿hm?

Sus lentes bajaron lo suficiente para que sus ojos fueran visibles...Debería haber una isla debajo de el, solo mar. Sus radares no captaban nada . Aprovechando que este era un vehiculo de alta tecnología, decidió bajar.

En su auto volador bajo a nivel del mar, pasando una y otra vez..

* * *

En la isla.

Pym y Azari veían a un tipo en traje con lentes oscuros , pasar por la isla una y otra vez...Pasaba por todo, árboles, rocas, incluso ellos mismos. Sin verlos. Stark apunto a su maquina.

-no es budu, es una dimenciador simple...ejem en sencillas palabras esta maravilla, son vuelve intocable e invisibles para el resto del mundo.

Pym soltó la horquilla con que arreaba la tierra. Arrodijandose enfrente de ella, si esta extraña enmascarada era capas de construir ese invento con restos y basura, ella es tan inteligente como un científico supremo.

-te lo pido, enséñame...acéptame como tu aprendiz.

* * *

En otro lado de la isla...

Con 4 cabañas y una 5 en construcción Francis miraba impactado a un viejo en auto volador pasar una y otra vez .

James y Torunn estaban igual de impactados.

En el auto volando..

El agente de shield hizo una mueca de desagrado. No existía una pantalla ni una cortina invisibilidadora...

-a la directora Hill, no le va a gustar.

El experimentado agente se alejo de la "no isla" , pensando en ¿como explicarle esto a la explosiva de Maria Hill?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

El agente de shield hizo una mueca de desagrado. No existía una pantalla ni una cortina invisibilidadora...

-a la directora Hill, no le va a gustar.

El experimentado agente se alejo de la "no isla" , pensando en ¿como explicarle esto a la explosiva de Maria Hill?

Una vez en Shield...

Al ver esos ojos llenos de ira contenida, si no fuera por el examen de ADN que indica que es humana al 100%, el experimentado agente diría que esta ante un demonio a punto de lanzarle todo el fuego del infierno.

-Usando todo la información disponible, mapas, códigos he inteligencia tanto de este planeta como de otros...¿y no eres capas de encontrar a 7 personas?

Calma Maria...Espera la respuesta, luego mátalo...

-Directora Hill por mi experiencia en asuntos como estos, lo más probable es que no están en esta dimensión...

-¡oh guao, que gran hipótesis!...¡y te llamas agente de Shield!

-Señor...ejem...Señora, si me lo permite podemos usar el...

-¡¿ya gastar millones de lo que cuesta encender esa cosa?!...¡con los recortes que la ONU nos hace!

Esos políticos si ella no llegaba con un informe ultra secretó detallando los costos de cada operación, los lideres de los países originales que lo formaron, hacen fila para patearle el trasero.

¿Que les iba a decir?..."Señores lideres mundiales, ¿me darían todo el dinero de sus países para encender una maquina, una puerta dimensional? , es para buscar a 6 preadolescentes y una chica enmascarada que no encontramos , no estamos seguros si existen , solo tenemos de prueba un video que un chico que ni si quiera a terminado la escuela, tomo con un dron casero hecho de pedazos de celulares desactualizados y TV rotas"...Pasas dos cosas: se ríen en su cara o la destituyen de su cargo. Ya lo veía venir...

-Coulson solo lo voy a decir una vez...encuentre a esos niños ...¡o lo pongo de patitas en la calle!

Maria leyó unos papeles, molestándose por segunda vez en el dia por que su hombre de confianza continuaba ahí.

-¡¿QUE?!...¡¿TENGO CARA DE PAYASO?!...¡VALLA A HACER SU TRABAJO!

-señora.

Poniéndose sus lentes oscuros, Phil Coulson se dirigió a la puerta..

 _-Nick Fury hubiera tomado esto de mejor manera._

Con gusto le hubiera dado un tiro, sin embargo en el fondo sentía que tenia razón...Si Fury estuviera a cargo el ya tendría a ese grupito en custodia he interrogándolos.

Ahora Fury no estaba al mando sino ella, debía hacer un espacio en su agenda para interrogar a quienes tiene en custodia, ella misma...

* * *

Horas después...

-¿los conocen?

El Rubio James junto a su grupo, miraban atónitos el video de celular...ellos, esos niños...eran como ellos...no tenia sentido...Su adolescente azari asombrado...

-james...mira su cabello. ...y la armadura de esa rubia.

El Francis rubio desde una esquina, haciendo una flecha no entendía nada...¿quienes eran ellos?, ¿de donde salieron?... _Hola_...

-¿quien es la chica linda?

-¿la que se parece a mi?

A la Torunn adolescente de piel blanca y armadura plateada , le incomodaba esta situación tanto como a los demás.

-no hermosa...esa...oye belleza sexy de shield, ¿puedes detener la imagen?

A la peli negro no le gustaba que la versión adolescente de Clint Barton le hablara de ese modo, sin embargo si esto ayudaba a darle una pista , con gusto pospondría el balazo que se merece.

-gracias lindura.

¡¿SE ATREVIO A GUIÑARLE UN OJO?!...Respira Maria...respira...El arquero apunto a una chica con cabello que recordaba a Rogue.

-ella.

-¿la conoces?

-mmmmmmmmm...

El arquero se puso en pose de pensador.

-...nop...solo pensaba que si esa lindura fuera un par de años mayor y no estuviera agarra a ese tipo feo...ya saben.

-ese se parece a ti.

Ante la afirmación del adolescente Pym, el arquero rubio lo recompenso con un golpe de la cola de su flecha en la cabeza.

-auch...¡es cierto!...¡miren!.

La versión alternativa de Azari le encontró la razón.

-El color de piel, ojos y cabello es distinto...pero eres tu, no tengo dudas.

-vah...¡ese niño no tiene ni mi encanto ni mi atractivo!

Francis se cruzo de brazos molesto...¡¿como se atreven a comparar a ese niñito feo CON EL?!...Era imposible que ambos fueran el mismo.

Hill gracias a este grupo le estaban saliendo canas, desde que decidieron quedarse después de la emergencia de HBM prometieron que "ayudarían" en vez de eso, solo descansan...Para ser sincera, cuando llegaron no sabia ¿que hacer con ellos? ...luego al ver sus habilidades pensó en reservarlos...¿quien sabe?, una chica siempre puede encontrar un buen uso a ..."agentes fuera del mapa", cuando sea necesario...

-¿nadie los conoce?...¿que me dices tu James?

El rubio con chaqueta sin mangas se mantuvo en silencio pensando, sentado en el sillon, afirmándose de su escudo...Por lo poco que conocía a esta anciana (como a el le gustaba llamar) ella esperaba una respuesta sincera, por las buenas o por las malas...Ya sospechaba que ella debía estar cansándose de ellos (y ellos de ella)...

-nop...nunca en mi vida los había visto...¿serán versiones alternativas nuestras?

-eso ya lo suponía...(apago el celular y se o guardo)...OK bebes, debo irme.

-¿y nosotros?

-déjeme pensar...quédense aquí y descifren ¿como usar el PS3?

* * *

La puerta se cerro, mientras caminaba una semi sonrisa se formo en la directora. Estas versiones más jóvenes pueden ser una bendición...Un grupo extra de agentes fuera del mapa, listos para ser entrenados..

Servir de reemplazo en caso de que estos latosos fallen o ella deba deshacerse de ellos.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación...

-chico debemos hablar.

El líder del grupo se levanto de su lugar serio. La aparición de "los otros" no era nada bueno.

-la anciana esta pensando en reemplazarnos.

-¡por odin! ¡no digas esas cosas!...Maria a sido una buena amiga desde que Yocasta nos envió aquí.

-odio encontrarle razón al niñito...pero la tiene , una vez que los encuentre...si ellos son mejores...nosotros...

El arquero hizo una seña como si se cortara el cuello de modo imaginario.

-eso no lo sabes Francis..¡míralos! ¡son bebes!

-¿eso crees Pym?... yo no se ustedes para la Torunn de ellos se ve más fuerte, eso debe indicar algo.

-¡eso no indica nada!, ¡yo soy más fuerte!

-eso no importa...(se interpuso el joven príncipe de wakanda)...lo importante es, ¿que haremos con ellos?

-¿no es obvio?...

El hijo rubio de steve y natasha Rogers , apago su escudo de energía con estrella roja.

-...Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos.

El grupo entero sonrió con malicia, dándose miradas de aprobación a lo que su líder acaba de decir.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en el Triangulo de las bermudas...

Francis desearía tener una cámara para captar este momento...

-¡al fin!...¡por poco y creí que tendría que empujarlos!

La diosa del trueno , apenas el viejo en su auto volador se fue...Le dio un beso al soldado de cabellos color sangre.

-te amo James.

Por sorpresa, Rogers en lugar de corresponder el "te amo"..

-este universo va a estallar.

¡¿Que demonios fue eso?!...Ni en los sueños más locos de la deidad, se le ocurriría una respuesta más bizarra.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-te amo James.

Al sentir esos divinos labios con sabor a gloria, el pelirrojo se sentía el hombre más feliz del universo...¡LO AMA!...¡LO AMA!...¡NO A FRANCIS NI A NINGUN OTRO!...¡LO AMA A EL!...El joven cap hubiera estado saltando de dicha a no ser...

* * *

 _"...Debes encontrar al resto de tu familia antes de que la secret war termine y la historia de los mundos quede escrita definitivamente."_

* * *

La advertencia de capitán universo, ellos no estaban seguros aun..

Por sorpresa, Rogers en lugar de corresponder el "te amo"..

-este universo va a estallar.

¡¿Que demonios fue eso?!...Ni en los sueños más locos de la deidad, se le ocurriría una respuesta más bizarra.

Molesto el albino le pego en la cabeza con la punta de la parte de tras de una flecha.

-¡acuh!

-¡que fue eso!...¡¿te has vuelto loco?!

* * *

Torunn estaba impactada...¿Que significa esto? ¿los años de guerra lo han enloquecido?...No, su mirada era tan firme y clara como siempre, algo grave nubla sus pensamientos.

-repite lo que dijiste.

El pelirrojo aun se sobaba la cabeza...¡cielos!...O la mezcla de sueros de Super soldado no le quitaban la percepción de dolor o no se han activado todavía.

-¡ahora no torunn!

-¿a no?

Levantando una ceja, golpeo con suavidad la palma de su mano con su espada...

-lo dirás...

Siendo acompañada por unos truenos...

-...por las buenas o ...

Los truenos aumentaron con una mirada seria de la deidad.

-...por las malas.

El americano/ruso imitando el seño fruncido de la chica enfrente de el, se paro firme.

-No es necesario el show "princesa"...Traigan a los demás.

* * *

Horas después...

Alrededor de un fogata, todos escucharon en silencio hasta que la pelirroja acomodándose la mascara...

-espera un minuto, tiempo fuera...exactamente, ¿cuando ibas a decirnos esto?, ¿cuando el cielo se partiera en dos?

-¡ginny!...el sarcasmo esta de sobra.

-ejem...Azari , lamento estar deacuerdo con la fastidiosa esa pero tiene razón...¿ahora que niñito?

"No lo se"...El ya no podía decir eso, sin Tony cerca o ...vivo... El ya no podía darse el lujo de decir esas palabras...Iron man le había ensañado que un líder debe mantener la esperanza de su gente...Uffff...esto de ser líder era difícil...

La rubia a su lado (técnicamente no era su novia oficial, pero después del beso se sentía como una) intuyo por lo que estaba pasando, lo conocía a la perfección como para saberlo...Ella coloco una mano en una de sus rodillas...

-Viuda negra...¿existe alguna forma de crear algún lugar donde podamos vivir?

-punto 1: ¡gracias diosa"...al fin "alguien" se acuerda de mi apodo...En segundo lugar...

La nieta de tony Stark se puso en pose de pensador.

-...mmmm tal vez crear una dimensión, una libre de esta...¿como la llamaste capi?

-"secret war"

-pero no tenemos tiempo, crear una maquina que cree una dimensión lo suficientemente estable para nosotros no es factible, ya que en este multiuniverso solo existe espacio para las 42...Tendría que ser una microdimencion, alejada para que...

Ante el discurso que acaba de dar el joven avispa, todos lo miraron con cara de ¿que?

-¿que?...mi viejo era un genio.

-esto eso esta muy bien...(dijo el príncipe de wakanda)...¿de donde sacaremos los materiales?, no tenemos dinero.

Claire mirando el cielo estrellado, apoyada en un árbol respondió despreocupadamente...

-bueno mon amis...podemos robarlo.

-¡¿robar?!...¡por odin, no podemos hacerlo somos héroes!

* * *

La hija de thor mirado furia al hijo de Steve Rogers...ella conocía perfectamente esa cara, ¡LO ESTABA CONCIDERANDO!...Apenas el abrió la boca para decir algo...

-¡MENCIONALO SIQUIERA Y TE JURO POR ASGARD QUE YO...

Oliendo la sangre en el agua, la enmascarada se interpuso entre ellos...

-¡woah!...¡woah!...antes que "cierta señorita" nos fría a todos con sus rayos, podemos conseguir lo que necesitamos de aquí.

Aun con la mascara puesta, sus compañeros presentían que sonreía con sarcasmo al darle unos golpecitos de su tacón a un pedazo de avión cercano.

-ok "boy scout futuristas", límpiense la arena del trasero que tienen muchaaaaaaaas de estas maravillas que recolectar para mi.

* * *

En otro lugar...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

¿donde estaba?, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en su laboratorio reparando el temporizador de la cúpula de ambiente artificial...Con la ayuda de sus viejos músculos se levanto del contenedor de basura.

-argg...restos de fruta, vidrios, diarios y jeringas... esto debe ser new york.

¿Como llego aquí? , ¿maquina del tiempo?...Nah, el no alcanzo a terminarla. ¿Ebrio?...llevaba 16 años sobrio además que en la nave solo había alcohol hidrofilico y ese no era un buen reemplazante del coñac.

En esa pantalla gigante...¡¿steve anciano?!...esperen...¿por que esta hablando en su contra? , ¿por que hay una versión joven de el hablando en contra de steve?

-Calma tony, es solo una de esas situaciones regueleque en la que por alguna mierd###...llegaste a un mundo paralelo al tuyo.

Con esfuerzo se bajo del contenedor, ser anciano era todo menos genial...

-¡mi espalda!...tengo que programar a yocasta para que me ponga más calcio en el café.

Concéntrate Stark has un lista de cosas relevantes y ¡por lo que quieras! apégate a ella, no hay tiempo de averiguar ¿que ocurre entre esos dos? , los chicos te necesitan... 1- tomar una ducha...2-Averiguar si los 2 fantásticos de aquí son buenos, si su yo de aquí esa enojado con ese cap viejo, los avengers deben estar o disueltos o divididos...3-...

 _-¡miren!...¡es tony!_

Esperanzado se volteo hacia la voz...¿eran los chicos?, ¿sus hijos?...

- _nah...el nuestro metió la pata hace mucho._

 _-debe ser el tony , "de los otros"._

 _-perfecto._

Eran como ellos...pero no eran ellos, eran más grandes, guiados por un rubio de sonrisa siniestra...

 _-lo usaremos de carnada...¡atrápenlo!_

Disparándoles lo que quedaba en una pintura en aerosol que encontró tirada cerca del contenedor, salio corriendo de ese callejón...

* * *

Amateus Cho esta relajado, el primer día en toda su vida en que no pasaba NADA...

-ni villanos, ni herc cerca.

Era raro estar caminando en un día tan apacible, tomando un helado...¡Yo y mi bocota!...De un callejón salio un vago...

-¡recién acabe de pagar la ultima cuota de esta chaq...

La complexión física, la forma de los ojos, la estatura...Según sus cálculos solo existía una conclusión factible...

-¡¿TONY?!

-¡¿AMADEUS?!

El viejo miro detrás, demostrando que era perseguido...El chico de ascendencia asiática lo tomo de un brazo.

-sígueme.

Una de las tantas lecciones que obtuvo de los tiempos en los Iluminti, era siempre tener un lugar seguro. Llevándolo por una serie de callejones, lo llevo hasta una puerta escondida entre carteles.

Cuando entraron, el sistema de seguridad por poco y rostiza al anciano.

-Invitado...cancelar neutralización...Encender maquina de chocolate caliente.

* * *

La luces que apuntaban a Stark se apagaron dando paso al funcionamiento de la maquina del liquido de cacao...

-justo cuando creía tener al fin un día libre...Llegaste tarde para el café, el ultimo tarro se me termino, tendrás que conformarte con chocolate.

-sobreviviré.

Dejando su cabeza recostarse sobre un cómodo sofá masejeador, el dueño de casa saco una barra de chocolate de un bolsillo, mientras una maquina pequeña limpiaba la mancha de helado de su ropa...

-Se quien eres, se lo que eres, lo que no se es...(mordida a la barra de chocolate)... ¿que es lo que quieres?

El viejo Stark se cruzo de brazos sonriendo sarcástico.

-lo has calculado, ¿no es así?

-desde hace 5 min...pero me faltan datos, comenzando con ¿quienes eran los que te perseguían?

El hombre se sentó a su lado.

-ni idea...me pareció conocerlos...Resultaron versiones cutres de mi niños.

El compañero de Hércules por poco se atraganta...¡ESCUCHO BIEN!...¡¿NIÑOS?!

\- COF...COF...COF...ejem...¡¿niños?...¡¿TU?!

-¿Acaso un tipo inteligente, rico y sexy no puede ser papá?

¡Inesperado!, ni con todos sus cálculos lograría tener un resultado de esta envergadura.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Serio con una tasa de chocolate hirviendo entre sus manos, el joven asiático pregunto…

-explícame de nuevo… ¿Cómo es eso que eres papá?

Dándole un par de soplidos a su propia tasa, el genio avejentado sonrió sarcástico.

-eres sordo o no eres tan brillante como recordaba.

-no comiences Stark, solo estas vivo por mi cerebro.

-uno que está bastante lento… (Sorbo)….. ¿Te fumaste algo?

Ignorando aquel comentario, el cual no tenía nada de verdad. Ya que la mayor arma de Amadeus era su cerebro y no mataría las neuronas que tanto necesita solo por ver "colores"

-vah, no me mires como si estuviera gaga, lo de "papi" es solo un decir…. (Sorbo)….soy más bien su "tutor" o "una niñera vitalicia".

Ni se imaginan lo mucho que a Tony le hubiera encantado adoptar legalmente a esos nenes, sin embargo la idea de quitar a sus padres biológicos de sus mentes, después de todo lo que ocurrió en su mundo, nunca le pareció justo...

-aja…..en serio, no quiero parecer cruel ni nada… ¿jamás se te ocurrió ponerle un dispositivo para detenerlo en caso de, no se…..se volviera loco y considerara acabar con toda la humanidad?

Cabizbajo, strak se maldijo a si mismo por contrale todo a este adicto al chocolate, el chico no solo se conformó con meter el dedo en la llaga, reabrió la herida hasta sangrar.

-nunca lo considere, ¿para qué? Se suponía que él era perfecto, superior, que cuidaría a la humanidad, la guiaría incluso en los días en los que nosotros...

* * *

Notando que ha metido "el dedo en la llaga", el compañero de hércules puso su mano sobre el hombro del viejo.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera.

-no yo…en mi caso, je…..cada vez que me equivoco miles de personas pagan con sus vidas.

-entonces deja de lamentarte…..estas en el presente, ejem….."Pasado", puedes arreglar tu error….Oye si te atreves a hacer una pregunta idiota como por ejem "¿Cómo lo hago?", te pateo la cabeza hasta el infinito.

Era verdad, estaba en el pasado, no era "su pasado" pero era "el pasado" …Lo más probable es que tuviera una pequeña pelea con su yo de por aquí antes de decirle todo….¿mandar un mail?, nah, según recuerda era Pepper quien dirigía esas cosas…El solo se ocupaba de inventar, salvar el mundo, lucir genial en las fotos y llevarse a la modelo de turno a su dormitorio.

Hm….De paso podría conseguirse una para él, por los "viejos tiempo"..mmmm…¿es raro hacer un cuarteto con tu yo joven?...¡Mientras esté libre de alcohol!, hm….nota mental: Advertir sobre las futuras "travesuras" que el whisky de 12 años y su gran amigo el coñac, le harán hacer.

-¿hola?, ¿la tierra a tonyyyyyyy?...hey, señor Alzheimer, ¿continua en este mundo?

-más presente que nunca.

* * *

Antes de irse de parranda con su yo de 30, debía hacer otra cosa..

-necesito encontrar a "mis niños".

-como siempre, tengo la solución.

El chico sacando su celular, le mostro una aplicación.

-yep…..es indetectable, ni shield ni Hydra serán capaces de detectarlo….Cualquier señal que se emita en el mundo es registrada, hasta la más mínima.

-y tarde o temprano, tendrán que emitir una "señal de vida" que captaras primero.

-correcto.

El anciano con arrogancia se puso en pose de pensador.

-no está mal, yo le hubiera arreglado el…

-¡ **ALERTA**!...¡ **ALERTA**!...¡ **ALERT** ….

El sistema de seguridad, cada máquina del lugar se apagó por un apagón…

-imposible, tengo un sistema de energía ilimitada e independiente de la red eléctrica, a no ser que..

* * *

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndolos caer inconscientes.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al rubio James.

-¿no se les dije?, fue buena idea revisar los registros de Shield.

-bla,bla…bla…..habla menos y ayuda más niñito, estos dos no se van a cargar solos.

* * *

En Shield

-¡rayos!... ¿Qué paso aquí?

El capitán américa estaba en shock, el helicarrier estaba destrozado con la mitad de sus agentes heridos, ¿Quién fue capaz de tal destrucción?

-veo que no fui el único invitado a la fiesta.

Al soldado de la 2 guerra mundial, no le gusto para nada ver aterrizar la brillante armadura del arrogante de Tony Strak.

-Te dije que si te volvía a ver, te arrestaría por lo que hiciste con los iluminati..

-bla..bla…bla…guarda saliva cap., yo también fui llamado.

Con un relámpago, llego el mismísimo dios del trueno.

-¡por Odín!, ¿Qué bestia ha provocado esta tragedia?

-Ok, ya que el club está reunido…

De entre los heridos apareció Coulson, cojeando y con el brazo/cabeza vendado.

-Síganme, la directora Hill los está esperando.

* * *

Dentro de un base improvisada, estaba en una silla sentada una herida maría….Junto a ella estaba el resto de vengadores y…

-¿pantera negra?, ¿Storm?

-a nosotros también nos sorprende que nos hallan llamado, capitán.

-habla por ti mismo Tchala.

El ex rey de Wakanda prefería no recordar los eventos que acabaron con su matrimonio…Unos minutos después llegaron Henry Pym y Wasp, quienes tampoco estaban en muy buenos términos post matrimoniales.

A Natasha Romanoff odiaba que la hicieran perder el tiempo, tenía muchos "asuntos bien justificados" que agregar a su lista en rojo, por lo que fue la primera en hablar...

-Estamos todos, ¿Qué era tan urgente para sacarnos de nuestras misiones?

-Sus hijos…cof.

-¿he?….

Felicidades Maria Hill, eres una de las pocas personas que logra sorprender a black widow..

-… ¿Cómo?

-yee, tal como lo escuchaste..cof…..cof…..fueron sus hijos, sus hijos hicieron esto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el triángulo de las bermudas..

 _-pisssssss…niñito._

-¿hm?

Mientras James buscaba en la playa cosas que fueran útiles para la máquina de Ginny, Francis se le acercó..

-No quiero sonar ni metiche, ni como personaje de telenovela de cuarta pero… ¿Cuándo vas a formalizar con torunn?-no es …ejem…buen momento.

Buscando debajo de unos palmeros, azari se unió a la conversación...

-¿y cuando es buen momento?, sobrevivimos a la explosión de nuestro mundo y pasamos 2 explosiones multiuniversales…., odio los garabatos pero, ¿Qué demonios estas esperando?, ¿Qué la 3 explosión finalmente nos mate a todos?

Joven pero sabio, las palabras del hijo de Black Panter y Storm le llegaron al hijo del capitán america y black widow.

-Tienes a una alguien, no la cages.

Pasando con una carretilla llena de materiales, Pym aporto con un…

-él tiene razón.

Esta charla express dejo pensativo al pelirrojo, tal vez…

Pero un temblor le recordó la situación en que estaban, luego habría tiempo para boberías como el romanticismo.

-hey, chicos…

Claire agitada, corrió hasta ellos.

-…..le llego…deben verlo.

Todos dejaron sus actividades, para regresar al campamento…

* * *

Ahí los esperaba la joven genio junto a la joven diosa.

-Estábamos buscando piezas, cuando "la gemela malvada "de la diosa, los lanzo esto.

Torunn mostro un aparato, el cual Henry tomo con entusiasmo, estaba tan emocionado que apenas le salían las palabras.

-es.e…ee….es tu nuestro mundo, ¡es tecnología de nuestro mundo!, ¡hay sobrevivientes!, ¡no somos los únicos!, ¡hurra!

torunn seria, puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven avispa.

-Pym…..no celebres tanto.

En silencio, ella encendió la máquina, era un reproductor portátil de holograma….

En el holograma, aparecía un james rubio, al james pelirrojo la aparición de su yo alternativo, le daba mala espina...

" _Hola, ¿de verdad pensaron que no los encontraríamos?, somos ustedes 2 años mayores….Lo que planeen, lo que piensan, nosotros ya lo pensamos"_

En una imagen se mostraba a un tony viejo atado junto a un joven desconocido.

" _corrección…..somos mejores, somos más listos, más fuertes que ustedes e incluso en los tiempos en que teníamos su edad y por eso merecemos existir más que ustedes…Ya que no quiero sonar como el típico villano, les mando las coordenadas para que los asesinemos o si no…ya lo suponen"_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

En silencio, ella encendió la máquina, era un reproductor portátil de holograma….

En el holograma, aparecía un james rubio, al james pelirrojo la aparición de su yo alternativo, le daba mala espina...

"Hola, ¿de verdad pensaron que no los encontraríamos?, somos ustedes 2 años mayores….Lo que planeen, lo que piensan, nosotros ya lo pensamos"

En una imagen se mostraba a un tony viejo atado junto a un joven desconocido.

"corrección…..somos mejores, somos más listos, más fuertes que ustedes e incluso en los tiempos en que teníamos su edad y por eso merecemos existir más que ustedes…Ya que no quiero sonar como el típico villano, les mando las coordenadas para que los asesinemos o si no…ya lo suponen"

* * *

Serios todos se quedaron pensativos…Solo Pym se atrevió a romper el letargo que al grupo se le a impuesto…

-¡¿Por qué las caras largas?!, es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer…¡patearles el trasero y rescatar a tony y a ese otro que nadie nos presentó!

-no es tan fácil…no sabemos ¿si aún están vivos?

-¡pero azari!, ¡que estupideces estas diciendo!, ¿no los viste?

-El principito tiene razón.

Francis barton apoyado de una pared, se levando de esta para acercarse al joven avispa.

-Pudieron grabarlo y luego matarlos.

-¡no es cierto!

-¡si lo es!...mira sé que eres joven y bla ,bla ,bla….pero yo…(se apuntó a si mismo)…tengo más experiencia en esto.

Henry Pym sintiendo ganas de crecer y aplastar a este arquero…Prefirió continuar enfrentándolo con palabras, dependiendo de lo que diga, decidirá si aplasta o no.

-no te creo.

-¡Cree lo que quieras enano!, cuando mi papá…mmmm.

La hija de Remy y Ana Marie LeBeau se mostró preocupada por el arquero, por su rostro, se notaba que era un tema que le provocaba dolor. Odiaba ver esa cara en un tipo a quien consideraba sexy….Aligeremos el peso sobre sus hombros...

-ejem…..pelear entre nosotros no servirá, si existe una posibilidad de que sus seres…..ejem….su ser querido este entre los vivos….

* * *

Barton la tomo de un brazo, llevándola a otra habitación, cerrando la puerta. Pym quiso seguirlos pero el sabio príncipe de Wakanda colocando una mano sobre su hombro, lo convenció de dejarlos solos…

-no tienes que hacer esto. No conoces a tony, no tienes ningún lazo con el.

-¿he?

-no finjas, sabes ¿a qué me refiero?

Lo sabía, perfectamente…..Pronto el fin de la secret war llegaría y si no estaban preparados….Nada de ellos quedaría. Según ginny todas las dimensiones anteriores se restituirían, lo que suceda con ellos era incierto...

-Si te vas de aquí Claire, si dejas la única oportunidad de salvarte…

La oji rojo, le dio un beso.

-entiendo mon ami….no te dejare solo en esto, aunque eso signifique que nunca encentre a mis padres o que me borren de la existencia.

Esta chica…..El albino estaba convencido de que le había dado al clavo, con este mutante...

-fiuuuuuuu…espero que luego no te arrepientes, preciosa.

Al notar el tono sarcástico en la voz del joven halcón, la ladrona comprendió que él ha aceptado su ayuda, ella con el mismo tono...

-Mon amour (Mi amor), soy una LeBeau, los LeBeau jamais (jamás) nos arrepentimos.

* * *

Regresando con el resto del equipo...

James tomándole el peso a la delicada situación, se acercó a la descendiente de Tony Stark, esperando una respuesta positiva.

-se sincera, según tus cálculos, ¿Cuánto tiempo queda antes del fin de Secret War?

La pelirroja colocándose en pose de pensador, calculo todas la variables posibles. Mordiéndose el labio, la respuesta es desagradable….A nadie le gustara.

-2 días.

¡¿DOS DIAS?!...¡¿DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO?!

-y….¿cuantas probabilidades tenemos de sobrevivir si no continuamos ayudándote a armar la maquina?

-no sé cómo decirlo diosa, así que solo lo diré…..0,1

-¿estas segura?, ¿completamente segura?

-mis cálculos nunca se equivocan principito.

Todos estaban serios e impactados….. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dejar a tony y a ese muchacho desconocido en las manos de esos psicópatas o esforzarse en sobrevivir a toda costa?

Ginny tampoco estaba segura sobre ¿Qué hacer?...Era su abuelo…ejem…..una versión de su abuelo, la cual no conoce del todo. Ella perfectamente podría continuar sola con su proyecto, sobrevivir sola como siempre lo ha hecho….Este momento incomodo fue roto por james…

-yo ire por ellos. Ustedes quédense aquí y terminen la máquina.

-ni hablar, no puedes contra todos ellos.

-torunn tiene razón, es suicida.

* * *

Los miembros de distintas familias reales tenían razón, eso el descendiente del soldado y la espía lo sabía…. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, no podía perder a tony , tampoco podía arriesgar a todo el grupo. Si alguien va a arriesgarse, que sea él.

-chicos sé que ustedes…..auch.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Pym Jr le dio un golpe en la nuca al líder...

-¡¿Por qué…

-¡deja de actuar como si fueras el único héroe por aquí!...Se supone que todos lo somos, si vamos a morir que sea juntos ¿Ok?

Henry Pym Jr hablando serio, ahora solo falta que los cerdos vuelen.

-Odio tener que estar de acuerdo, pero el enano tiene toda la razón…

Francis salió del otro cuarto abrochándose su chaqueta…

-…no vas a desacerté de mi tan fácil, niñito.

Seguido por Claire quien se acomodaba su chaqueta...

-de mí tampoco Jaime.

* * *

Antes que el pelirrojo fuera capaz de expresar ¿Cuánto aprecia esto?...La diosa lo jalo en la habitación donde antes estuvieron el arquero y la ladrona. Cerrando la puerta...

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¿me amas o no?

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar en esas cosas en un momento como este?...El soldado trato de ir a la puerta pero la diosa se interpuso, colocándolo contra la pared.

-¡loca!

-¡el único loco eres tú!... ¡Por el ojo de Odín!..¡Tú no sales de aquí sin darme una respuesta!

-¡ahora no!

-¡ahora sí!...James, estamos en una situación en la que no solo moriremos sino que también podríamos dejar de existir, yo no quiero hacerlo sin saberlo.

El pelirrojo la beso por respuesta, por la sorpresa la diosa se quitó dejando al soldado espacio libre para poder salir y continuar planeando el rescate de su versión de Tony Stark…Torunn se quedó adentro preguntándose : La beso ¿Por qué la ama o para quitarla de su camino?

* * *

Afuera…

El chico pelinegro, con cierta timidez le susurro al príncipe moreno...

-pissssssss….azari.

-¿yep?

-puedo hablar contigo, ¿en privado?

Azari Tchaca Monroe acepto ir a hablar con el joven 1 año menor que el, después de todo era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, su compañero de juegos de toda la vida, se contaban de todo…Si Henry Pym Jr necesitaba hablar con él, él siempre está dispuesto a escuchar.

* * *

El hijo de Storm usando sus habilidades gatunas junto al hijo de Gigant man y avispa usando la habilidad de encogerse de sus padres, llegaron juntos a un árbol.

-listo, acá nadie nos molestara…. ¿qué era lo tan importante que debías decirme?

El oji azul, regresando a su tamaño se sentó al lado del mutante de habilidades eléctrica/felinas.

-hay una "cosita" que heeeeee…ejem…he querido decirte, no sabía ¿cómo? Ya que….hm….

-Pym relax, eres mi amigo…..cualquier cosa que me quieras decir, solo dilo….sin trancas.

-te amo Azari.

-¡¿Qué?!

¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?!...¡¿SUS REALES OIDOS ESCUCHARON CORRECTAMENTE?!...Es imposible que escuche mal por sus sentidos mejorados.

* * *

¿Por qué Azari lo está mirando de ese modo?, esto comienza a ponerse incomodo, tal vez no debió decírselo….Henry no podía morir o dejar de existir llevándose estos sentimientos.

-Lamento habértelo dicho, solo quiera que lo supieras antes de que…ups...Olvida lo que dije. Voy a regresar con el grupo a ayudarlos a planear el rescate.

El chico americano se achico dirigiéndose en dirección de donde vino…Cuando el chico de Wakanda fue capaz de salir del shock...

-¡PYM ESPERA…¡RAYOS!

El luminoso chico reducido ya se estaba lejos de su alcance….

Furioso consigo mismo dejo salir un par de descargas junto con arañar el árbol…Ahora el joven genio, jamás sabrá que el siente lo mismo por él.

* * *

En un lugar oscuro.

-continua con la cara de estúpido.

-Vah, único estúpido que veo es el que me está mirando…tontos, ustedes ya perdieron….

James rubio observaba al anciano enfrente del, sin importar ¿Cuánto lo torturaran? Este viejo del demonio continuaba sonriendo con sarcasmo, mientras que el joven asiático a su lado inconsciente, escupía sangre.

-….estamos en el 2015 ¿lo olvidaste?, la época donde todos espían a todos, Shield va a mover hasta las piedras buscándolos para meterlos en un cárcel en un lugar que la gente común desconoce, también está mi "yo joven", conociéndome apenas huela "que está apestando", no parara hasta llegar a ustedes.

-Supongamos que ocurre…..yyyyyoo…mmm….creo que usare el juguetito que sacamos del lab de nuestro tony.

Pym Y azari abrieron una caja…..Los ojos del viejo tony se abrieron como platos al ver una bomba del tamaño de un huevo, ¡con la potencia para hacer estallar esta dimensión!

-¡están locos!

-¿tú crees?...tal vez todos estamos locos.

El otro James con cara psicótica miro directo a los ojos del viejo, que estaba en shock al ver aquella mirada que tantos veces enfrento, en una persona que es idéntica al chico que crio.

-Somos superiores, mereceremos sobrevivir…Reza tony, reza mucho, porque si tus "hijos" o cualquiera de los "grupitos de héroes" que existen nos ganan, si no logramos sobrevivir, nos aseguraremos que nadie más lo logre.

Los demás chicos imitaron el gesto de su líder, en modo de apoyo a la advertencia….corrección….a la promesa que le estaba haciendo, al vejete atado con cadenas a una silla.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-¡están locos!

-¿tú crees?...tal vez todos estamos locos.

El otro James con cara psicótica miro directo a los ojos del viejo, que estaba en shock al ver aquella mirada que tantos veces enfrento, en una persona que es idéntica al chico que crio.

-Somos superiores, mereceremos sobrevivir…Reza tony, reza mucho, porque si tus "hijos" o cualquiera de los "grupitos de héroes" que existen nos ganan, si no logramos sobrevivir, nos aseguraremos que nadie más lo logre.

Los demás chicos imitaron el gesto de su líder, en modo de apoyo a la advertencia….corrección….a la promesa que le estaba haciendo, al vejete atado con cadenas a una silla.

La alarma sonó, la versión malvada de torunn fue a ver a una pantalla...

-tenemos visitas.

La versión malvada de azari se alegró, tal vez tendría oportunidad de divertirse un poco…Primero debía usar la cinta adhesiva para asegurarse que su "viejo invitado", no se perdiera ni un segundo del show que estaban a punto de presenciar..

* * *

Afuera….

-es aquí.

Dijo el capitán américa, les tomo tiempo para llegar al escondite de sus "retoños"…..Ninguno de los asistentes deseaba….o mejor dijo creía que ellos eran realmente "sus hijos", para ellos solo eran otro grupo de villanos, nada más…

Tanto Janet Van Dyne (Wasp o avispa) como Ororo Monroe (storm), miraban con cara de pocos amigos a sus ex…..Ninguna ni quería estar ahí ni quería estar cerca de ellos…A sus ex tampoco les agradaba la idea de tener que trabajar juntos...

La pelirroja vengadora secreta preparo sus armas…..Como siempre su picada fatal era lo necesario para el trabajo…Además gracias por el efecto del suero, el embarazo en ella es imposible….¿o no?

-¿vamos a hacerlo o qué?

 _-hola papis…..los estábamos esperando._

De las sombras salieron 5 niños…ok , adolescentes…..Tanto Thor como de Iron Man se dieron una rápida mirada de duda….¿estos eran los que destrozaron a Shield?, difícil creerlo…

Ellos riendo lanzaron el cuerpo de Amadeux Cho…Esta irreconocible….Furiosos, estaban listos para atacar. Cuando el chico moreno…

-¿listo Pym?

-Siempre listo.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Los ojos del Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym alias Giant-Man, se abrieron como platos….Con tan solo apretar un botón….sus amigos…Quien debía ser su hijo, hablo…

-no te sorprendas "padre"….hemos aprovechado de viajar, hemos aprendido mucho….lo suficiente para crear nanocitos lo suficientemente fuertes para acabarlos.

Rápidamente, entre gritos sus amigos eran consumidos por asesinos microscópicos hasta hacerlos desparecer.

-¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué me dejaron vivo?

-¿no es lógico?

Agh…Esa sonrisa siniestra, glup….¿de verdad era el hijo de él y Janet?, acaso ¿todo lo que proviene de él es maligno?

-queremos que construyas un ser mejor que Ultron….mejor que nadie, que nos ayude a gobernar.

La sonrisa del joven Pym aumento, en esta dimensión fue su padre y no tony Stark…El rubio apretando el puño, sintiendo su sangre hervir...

-¡JAMAS!

-oh… ¿quieres que ultron te absorba y mueras?

-¿Qué?

Pym Sr. Quedo helado…..después de enterarse de que tigra dio a luz a un niño concebido por un skull con su ADN, pensaba que lo había visto todo….

-mientes.

-no miento….he viajado lo suficiente para ver…..padre…papá…cuando esta dimensión explote…cuando la segunda explosión multiuniversal ocurra…..el 616..tu mundo se reconstruirá pero…..Ultron se unirá a ti, morirás.

Era cierto….Gracias a la tecnología que han robado de Shield….este grupo de locos ha logrado averiguar muchas cosas…solo no le dijo que el muere para salvar al mundo de su creación.

-no debe ser así…si nos ayudas…si haces lo que te pedimos….podemos crear un futuro mejor….

Sonriendo dulcemente el joven wasp, estiro su mano…

-…un mundo sin guerra, sin dolor…nosotros…todos juntos…lo haremos posible.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿obedecer a estos locos?

-si debo elegir entre morir o ayudarlos….prefiero la muerte.

-como tú quieras.

Rápidamente sintió en su carne los asesino microscopicos….Gritando de dolor se arrodillo, no mirando hacia el cupo de adolescentes psicóticos que se reían, divertidos de su muerte….

* * *

Sino, miro el lugar donde estuvo su amada Jan…..Oh Janet, tantas cosas , tantos errores, el amor de su vida…..Ni se imaginan lo mucho que lamenta que las cosas entre ellos terminaran tan mal, ni se imaginan lo mucho que desearía viajar en el tiempo para ser un buen esposo..

* * *

Cerrando los ojos la imagen de una tierra hermosa llego a su mente…

" _Era un día soleado…Un picnic…Natasha y Steve llegaban con un cochecito….Storm y Black panter con su propio cochecito….hawkeye y Monckingbird con el propio….Thor y Sif con una bebe envuelta en una sábana blanca…_

 _Todos sonreían felices, el aire era cálido con olor primaveral…Todos subían a una colina con Tony y Visión esperándolos para comer carne asada…_

 _En este sueño vivido….Él no estaba solo…a su lado, usando su anillo de casada….Su amada Janet se afirmaba de su brazo ayudándola a subir…se veía tan bella embarazada….ella pestañando por el sol, le susurro un "te amo", tan dulce… de la radio de otra gente disfrutando su propio picnic, estaba sonando el tema" Anywhere" ("Cualquier Lugar") de Evanescence…_

 _No se escuchaban sirenas de patrullas policiacas, ni villanos tratando de destruir New York o el mundo entero…..era un lugar maravillo, el mundo pacifico con el que siempre soñaron…"_

* * *

Con estas imágenes, finalmente su cerebro término de ser devorado…..el resto del cuerpo también fue consumido.

El Francis barton rubio, confundido al ver al científico morir sonriendo, se le acercó al "hijo de este" esperando que el supiera la respuesta….

-¿Por qué tu viejo sonreía como idiota?

-ni idea, era un estúpido.

La versión malvada de azari, satisfecho por la creación de su "amorcito" le revolvió el cabello….el pelinegro también parecía complacido…

-no es la diversión que esperaba pero sirvió para espantarme el aburrimiento.

-no te creas azari, eso solo fue un pequeño espectáculo antes del "show principal"

* * *

Dentro de la guarida de estos dementes…

El viejo Tony Stark (a quien le pusieron cinta adhesiva levantándole los parpados para obligarlo a ver) derramaba lágrimas, de su boca cubierta de cinta adhesiva salían gruñidos, sonidos de angustia, dolor, pena.

Lo lamento tanto chicos….lo lamento tanto tony joven…..y sobre todo….Lo lamento tanto Amadeus, eras demasiado joven para morir de una forma tan cruel y sanguinaria. No merecías tal castigo (¿acaso existirá la edad indicada para morir de ese modo?, yo no lo creo)

Sentía un gran dolor al ver lo que estas "versiones cutre de sus hijos" eran capaces de hacer…Él era Ateo sin embargo, en esta única ocasión deseaba que Dios existiera…que cualquier dios escuchara sus plegarias para evitar que sus niños caigan en las manos de estos monstruos por su culpa..

* * *

En el Triángulo de las bermudas.

-¿he?

Torunn miro a ambos lados confundida…..James preocupado se acercó a ella…..que no le dijera expresamente que la amaba no significaba que no lo hiciera...

-¿te sientes bien?

-si…..no…..por odin….es que sentí….

-¿sentiste qué?

El miedo en sus ojos, ver miedo en aquellos ojos divinos provocaba en el pelirrojo querer consolarla…Como siempre se mantuvo frio...

-es lo que mi padre llamo "plegaria"…..es raro…es como si…..si tony...

Él le tomo las manos, el único signo de consuelo que conocía.

-Todo va a estar bien.

-¿lo prometes?

¡Pregunta difícil!...Si es sincero lo arruina, si se compromete y no lo logran queda como un mentiroso….Bueno, una mentirilla blanca no daña a nadie.

-te juro por mi vida que al final, todo saldrá perfecto.

Más calmada la diosa junto al soldado subieron a una nave que acaba de crear Ginny…. ¿Volver a usar a torunn como transporte?, en una situación tan delicada no era la mejor opción...

Solo los 5 orinales irían ya que con los materiales que juntaron, no eran suficientes para los 7…

Aunque Azari trato de hablar con Pym, el eterno "alegre" del grupo, parecía ignorar la existencia del príncipe de Wakanda…

* * *

Claire LeBeau lloraba decepcionada consigo misma por no heredar los poderes de vuelo de su madre, siendo consolada por la nieta de Stark mientras la nave se alejaba…

-todo lo que espero, es que vuelvan antes de que…

-lo se….ven, que estemos varadas aquí no significa que estemos de flojas, hay mucho que hacer.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

-fiuuuuuuu…tengo que admitirlo Pym, has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que tomaste los controles de una nave.

Torunn sonriendo le revolvió el cabello a su hermanito, este correspondió con una risita…La última vez ella tuvo que llevarlos a todos cuando la nave cayo.

-je je…..es que tony me a…

La mirada triste de Henry le indicaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-tranquilo, todo saldrá bien…..como la última vez que lo rescatamos.

La última vez…. ¿la vez en que cayeron directo a la trampa de ultron y Francis los tuvo que rescatar?, una pequeña "bromita" le refrescara la memoria a la diosa.

-pus, yo no recuerdo que saliera tan "bien"

Ella con arrogancia (a veces no lo podía evitar, era parte de su linaje) le contesto.

-ok…ok…..lo admito, improvisamos pero esta vez saldrá mejor.

Oh Torunn, la molesta hermana mayor que jamás pidió….Dispuesta a cortarlo en pedacitos cada vez que suelta un chiste sobre el look de su padre, también dispuesta de hacerlo sentir mejor en situaciones como esta...

El buen ánimo del joven avispa paso al ver de reojo al príncipe de wakanda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada…..llegaremos en 5 min, prepárense.

James preparando su escudo miraba con preocupación a esos dos..

-¿Qué bicho les habrá picado?

Sin mirarlo, Francis fabricaba además afilaba sus flechas...

-buu…..eres tan ciego como para no verlo.

* * *

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja molesto, no le agradaba nada que este pedante arquero que en el pasado le coqueteaba a torunn, le insinuara que es más listo que él.

-¿no ver qué?

Con una flecha recién hecha, apunto al moreno y al oji azul.

-se amaban.

-"si claro"

-ja ja….que ciego eres niñito, esos dos están locos el uno por el otro, tanto como tu lo estas por una rubia que conozco y que no voy a decir el nombre.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡estás loco…

Sonrojado le reclamo…..Suerte que la diosa estuviera más preocupada por mirar por la ventana que de prestarle atención...

El albino ignorando su "festival de bla,bla sin sentido" continuo con un alicate haciendo flechas…..¿Cómo fue que paso de ser el líder de los basureros o meterse a este grupo de mojigatos?...Honestamente, si estos chicos no comenzaban a arreglar sus líos amorosos, él estaba considerando irse a otro lado. A uno donde no se sienta atrapado dentro de una telenovela mala y futurista.

* * *

-¡NOS DIERON!

El grito de pym alerto a todos…..Azari se puso en guardia, escucho algo forzando la puerta…

-¡ALGO VIENE!

Los sentidos felinos del hijo de storn no lo engañaban….La puerta fue retirada de un tirón por la versión malvada de torunn, esto creo un vacío….James hundió el escudo en el piso y se afirmó de él. Francis salió volando, azari con la ayuda de su látigo junto a sus garras se afirmaba al piso mientras Pym(los cinturones de seguridad de esta nave, de verdad eran de calidad) trataba de estabilizar la nave.

La rubia deidad fue en ayuda del arquero siendo detenida por su yo malvado.

-¿va a alguna parte copia barata?

-¡TE VOY A ELECTROCUTAR HIJA DE HELA!

Furiosa torunn convoco un tornado de relámpagos que le lanzo a la deidad malvada… ¡Ni un rasguño!, usando su espada encantada absorbió el ataque.

-buen truco…. ¡YO LO HAGO MEJOR!

* * *

Oh no, este tronado va a ser más poderoso que el anterior…Esto no era bueno para un avión en picada, lo lamentaba por quien consideraba su hermana pero debía hacerlo, si querían salir vivos de esta.

-¡¿Qué MIERDA HAS HECHO AZARI?!

-lo necesario james.

Aprovechando que estaban distraídas, le lanzó una ráfaga de energía, lanzándolas fuera del avión en caída libre. Sintiéndose impotente, lo único que el líder del grupo podía hacer era afirmarse ¡para luego asesinar al principito por lo que hiso!

Pym se horrorizó…Los signos de alerta le indicaban que debía concentrarse….

En pocos minutos el joven se dio cuenta que era inútil, iban a caer…También se dio cuenta de esto el moreno príncipe….Si iba a morir, entonces moriría feliz...

Usando sus garras llego hasta el pelinegro.

-te amo Pym.

Afirmándose con una garra en la silla y con la otra del conductor, le dio un beso.

Al ver esta romántica escena, el pelirrojo sintió una ira asesina contra sí mismo.

-¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LE DIJE A TORUNN QUE…!

* * *

Abajo.

El grupito de malvados ya se habían encargado algunos héroes y unos cuantos shields…A estos les robaron ya cadáveres, sus binoculares y en verdad les eran útiles.

-¿aún no?

El malvado Azari miraba con binoculares junto al malvado Pym.

-nop…..está dando pelea pero va a caer, ya verás.

-pues creo que uno ya cayo.

El rubio Francis con sus binoculares apuntaba al Francis Albino en caída libre, las fuerzas de los vientos junto al efecto de la presión atmosférica le rompieron el cuello, está muerto antes caer sobre aquella antena de celular que lo atravesó por el estómago.

El james rubio sonreía al ver que "su chica" más experimentada que su versión cutre, le abría el estómago con su espada a la torunn de armadura dorada.

-esa es mi chica.

El rubio soltó unas lágrimas, esto inquieto al otro rubio.

-¿Por qué lloras niñito?

-es que… shift…..es esto es tan "hermoso"…solo desearía que tony pudiera verlo… ¡un minuto!... ¡él puede!

* * *

Dentro de la guarida de estos dementes…

Las ganas de llorar fueron reemplazadas por una ira asesina, al ver el avión caer en picada….Lo más seguro es que aprovechando la época navideña, construyan un árbol navideño con sus huesos y lo decoren con los restos de los niños que el considero sus hijos…

¡ESTO SE ACABO!... ¡YA NO CONTINUARIA SENTADO!...Piensa tony…..debe haber un modo de salir de esta, de liberarte.

De la nada apareció quien menos esperaba, detrás de él.

-holy Tony.

Esa voz….¡DEADPOOL!...El asesino demente, se apuntó a mismo.

-asi es….¡YO!...viene a …..a….¿a qué venia?

Venias a cóbrale tu chimichanga robada a los "hijos de foca" que te la quitaron.

-¿hijos de foca?

¿Qué esperabas?, esto no es clasificación T ni M, no puedes pasarte con los insultos.

-fuck.

Tampoco en inglés.

-ok…."aburrido"

No me culpes, Coulson te dio dinero para comparte otra ¿y aun quieres vengarte?

Llevándose la mano al pecho en fingido….

-¡FINGIDO!...shift….mi sufrimiento es real...shift…..de solo pensar en esa delicia que no comí…shif….. ¡Se me parte el corazón!

Menos bla,bla….

-como sea….

El "Señor bocanazas" se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla.

-…..dime tony, esos tipos de ahí ¿son los que me robaron?

Hm…"la cinta adhesiva"

-oh, claro…. (Saco un cuaderno junto a un lápiz, que ni él sabe ¿de dónde salió?)…."nota mental: quitar la cinta adhesiva de la boca antes de preguntar".

De un tirón le quito la cinta al viejo….A tony no le gusto que le hicieran "una sesión de depilado sorpresa"…. ¿su barba continuaba ahí?...continuaba…MMM….esto debe ser lo que necesita…

-lo son.

El tipo de "piyama rojo" se rasco la cabeza.

-oh….¿son mayor de edad?...sabes me he hecho ultra popular con mi última película y mis fans son en la mayoría jóvenes….¡VEANLA ES GENIAL!...

Apuntando a un público imaginario, los amenazo...

-... ¡no me hagan ir a sus casas a obligarlos, se dónde viven!

Ejem…sin Spolier….MMMM…Debes continuar en el negocio de asesino, como promocionador eres pésimo….Irritado el sicario se apuntó a su entrepierna..

-bla, bla..bla….habla con mi p…

¡NO ES CLASIFICACION T!

-hm…..como sea, ¿son mayores o no?

El viejo sediento de venganza, sonrió con malicia.

-lo son, meteles balas hasta por el c…mmmmmmmm

El "simpático" anti-heroe le volvió a poner la cinta adhesiva, dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas suaves en la cara.

-no es clasificación T.

Listo para vengar a su chimichanga, se teletrasportó..

* * *

En otro lugar…

-AGHHHHHHHHHH.

Con dolor la deidad se despertaba, el factor de curación era una de las ventajas de ser asgardiana e hija de Thor.

Adolorida se levantó con un gran tajo en su armadura, en lo que parecía ser una playa…La gente de esta época miraba asombrada tanto a ella como la nave que choco.

-¡NO!

Abriéndose paso usando su gran fuerza, entro a lo que ahora es un montón de chatarra.

-¿to….runn?

Gracias a su ADN, James estaba vivo, apenas respiraba.

La diosa llena de dolor, fue a verlo, escupía sangre.

-no te esfuerzos, saldremos de esta.

\- "esfuerces"

-por Odín, no es momento para esto.

Sintiendo que la vida del hombre que amaba se escapaba, lo abrazo llorando….Tal vez esta sea la última vez que puedan estar juntos…Acercándose para besarlo….

 _-"odio el romance cutre."_

La espada de la malvada Torunn los atravesó, matándolos al instante.

" _-bien hecho mi amada….. "_

Detrás de la deidad maligna, apareció el rubio james quien le dio un beso.

-La muerte de este par de bastardos, es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

-feliz navidad mi amor.

Ja, esas "versiones débiles" jamás hubieran sido capaces de vencerlos…Ellos estaban mejor preparados, más experimentados…..

Pym quien se encogió justo a tiempo, salió volando…..No había nada que el pudiera hacer por sus amigos...

* * *

Agotado voló hasta las bermudas, regresando a su forma original para terminar desmayándose en el piso...

-¿pym?

Claire LeBeau dejo de recoger unos pedazos de metal para ir a ver al joven desmayado.

\- ¡mon Dieu! (¡mi dios!)...esto significa que….

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no lo lograron….La enmascarada se le acercó corriendo.

-está muerto…. ¡oh mon amour! ( ¡oh mi amor!)

-No por mucho…..sin lágrimas ladroncita, hora del" plan B".

La oji rojo con su cabeza asintió, dejando solo al desmayado fue corriendo detrás de la científica.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

-he...ewwww… ¿Dónde estoy?

Adolorido Henry Pym Junior despertaba, su boca tenia tierra que escupió y le dolía la cabeza como si un gigante lo hubiera pateado.

-auch.

Con dolor se llevó una mano a un costado, una costilla rota.

-entonces no fue una pesadilla.

Comparando lo que le ocurrió a sus amigos, sus hermanos…Era un suertudo.

Con cuidado se levantó, un dolor más grande que el de su costilla rota, le hacía sentir con el pecho oprimido...

-Azari.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez el "te amo" que le dijo Azari…. ¿por qué?... ¿Porque tuvo que decírselo?

-¡¿Por qué no te lo llevaste a la pt#### tumba?!

Si se hubiera quedado callado él no tendría la sensación de estar destruido, acabado…Peor que perder a toda tu familia es que se le agregue un "te amo" antes de morir.

-todo termino.

* * *

Dejándose caer en el suelo (cosa que por la costilla rota le dolió como el demonio), golpeo el suelo llorando, entre lágrimas sintió una mano metálica sobre su hombro.

-negativo.

Esa voz metálica ¿podrá ser…..Levantando la cabeza escéptico, se topó con el ser de metal rojo/verde.

\- ¡cabeza roja!

Sus ganas de darle un abrazo fueron más grandes que su dolor costillar, dándole un breve abrazo a Visión…Su versión de Visión.

-imposible…shift….¿cómo?

-fue más o menos así…..

* * *

Flash Back

Luego de sentir un gran terremoto, de una forma misteriosa paso del Laboratorio de Tony a estar cayendo….Cabeza un lado, cuerpo del otro.

-justo cuando me estaban haciendo mantención.

A unos centímetros estaba Betty gritando y el viejo Hulk desmayado…

-¡DESPEIRTA BRUCE!...WHAAAAAAAA… ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAA!

Gracias a que Tony le hiso unos "ajustes" a su cerebro, ahora la bestia verdosa era capaz de razonar…

-¡he!... ¡¿Qué CARAJ##############################?!

El ser verde tomo entre sus brazos a la anciana a punto del infarto sirviendo de escudo. Vis al ver esto sonrió, olvidando que al ser una cabeza en caída libre, no existía nada que amortiguara su caída.

-oh uh.

Cayo de cara en un montículo de tierra, ¿Cuándo tiempo estuvo ahí?...Difícil precisarlo, en realidad podía hacerlo pero en su situación seria un mal uso de sus reservas de energía.

-lo encontramos.

Lo voz gutural del gigante esmeralda le dio esperanzas, las cuales se confirmaron cuando Betty desenterró su cabeza.

-¿estás bien?

-Mis sistemas estén en condiciones óptimas Señorita Ross.

* * *

Como si se tratara de un muñeco, bruce o como quiera llamarse, llevaba en una de sus enormes manos su cuerpo metálico….Al lado de él, estaban 2 chicas que no conocía….En la distancia se veía una nave (bastante artesanal, por si decirlo) volando alejándose de…..donde sea que estén…

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

La enmascarada las presento, luego de un rato de charla….

-mal plan.

-lo se…¿Qué se le puede hacer?, cuando el cap se le mete una cosa en la cabeza, nada se lo saca.

-No es culpa de James, es que a veces el lado romanoff es más fuerte.

Ya completo, el androide mirando a donde partió la nave, estuvo dispuesto a seguirlos, siendo detenido por Betty.

-espera, no tenemos un plan…Seria Kamikaze y no lograríamos ayudar ni a Tony ni a los niños.

-negativo, debo ir a ayudarlos…Se lo prometí a sus padres…..a su padre.

"Ayúdalo, mantenlo a salvo" fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Clint Barton moribundo, le faltaba las extremidades inferiores, sangraba a chorros y un grupo de robot asesinos de Ultron se abrían paso peligrosamente cerca…Además de tomar su mano y decirle "te doy mi palabra", no había nada que él hubiera podido hacer.

Visión en ese momento se alejó volando a informarle a Tony que Francis estaba vivo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que la promesa incluiría a todos los bebés de sus amigos he iba a cumplir….

-ejem….si me permiten.

La chica que recordaba tanto a Rogue como a Gambit, apareció detrás de la anciana.

-…..nosotras ya tenemos un plan.

El plan de ellas era crear un cañon de protones….Al escucharlo, el viejo Hulk con una risita déspota se cruzó de brazos.

-¿ese es su plan?...Hulk tiene uno mejor.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

-…en realidad era un plan que ideo junto a Tony, hace muchos años.

El joven hijo de Wasp levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-¿el señor Hulk es capaz de hacer planes?...ja ja ja ja ja ja…¡imposible, a él solo tiene cerebro suficiente para gritar "hulk aplasta"!

Este comentario incomodo al androide Orgánico, solo por nunca hayan logrado que se uniera a Avengers oficialmente y que tuviera un "problemita" de ira, significaba que este niñito deba faltarle el respeto.

-Afirmativo él es capaz de planear, conjugar ideas…Solo por que mida 7 pies , pese 3300 libras y le guste destrozar cosas, significa que sea un idiota…Esa es una imagen errada.

Henry avergonzado, se pasó una mano detrás de la nuca.

-sorry, fue sin querer…esteeeeeee…hm… ¿de qué se trata el plan?

-sígueme. Es mejor que lo veas por tu cuenta.

Obediente el menor de los next lo siguió en la espesa jungla hasta una cueva.

Dentro esta Hulk uniendo unas piezas de metal, Ginny conectando unos cables, Betty tecleando unos códigos en una consola y Claire usando sus poderes de energía cinética en forma de soplete , soldando.

* * *

" _Toda esa ingeniería hecha con pedazos de naves caídas, una obra de la inteligencia, capacidad de adaptación y aplicación de la ciencia. Una maravilla de la ingeniería lograda gracias al trabajo en equipo de mentes brillantes"…_ Eso fue lo que pym pensó, lo que dijo indicando con un dedo asombrado...

-WHAAAAAAA... ¡me lleva la cachetada!... ¡¿qué es eso?!

El poderoso guerrero de la ira soltó una risita…Súper inteligente y se hace el tonto, yep este niño ha salido del lado de su madre.

-Es el "plan B" que el poderoso Hulk…

-ejem…..y tony.

Normalmente el todo poderoso Hulk aplastaría a la persona que lo interrumpió pero la persona en cuestión es Betty.

Cuando "Bruce" abrió la boca para reclamarle, ella decidida se puso las manos en las caderas. Luego de años de vivir con "el hombre de la ira", lo último que le preocupa es ser aplastada.

-¿si hulk?

El ser verdoso por increíble que parezca, guardo silencio concentrándose en terminar su parte…La anciana decidió que ella debía ser la que diera explicaciones.

-Veras Henry…..El día en que Francis nació, aunque estábamos en días de paz…Surgió la duda ¿Qué pasaría si por cualquier motivo el muriera?...Para nosotros que por años hemos visto a amigos caer en batallas, ver a ese bebé falleciendo en una de esas guerras era insoportable, entonces antes que bruce se fuera al desierto, ideamos un "plan de respaldo"

La máquina esta lista, con 5 tubos de vidrio gigantes….La anciana Ross le hiso un gesto para que el pelinegro se acercara para ver en el interior.

Impactado por lo que vio, con la boca abierta como queriendo decir ¡¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?!

-No es lo que crees…..Son clones sí, pero sin alma ni consciencia.

-sin….sin… ¿sin alma?

-"Recipientes" por así decirlo para sus almas.

-¡¿Cómo?!...es imposible, la ciencia…

-pero lo es querido, hace años Tony encontró el modo de conectar cuerpos con almas de fallecidos. Quiso hacerlo público e incluso ofrecerlo al mundo entero pero Pepper lo convenció que con el tiempo caería en las manos equivocadas. Que el mundo no estaba preparado para dar un salto tan grande.

-¡momento!... ¡paren todo!... ¡¿quiere decir que tony siempre tuvo el modo de revivir a nuestros padres y JAMAS LO USO?!

La anciana melancólicamente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No…Sus padres siempre se negaron a entregar sus propias células para crear sus "recipientes", solo entregaron las de ustedes. Ya que no soportarían perderlos.

Ella de su delantal saco una cajita.

-creados a partir de las células madres de sus respectivos cordones umbilicales. Creados excesivamente el día en que mueren…..Todos las entregaron excepto tus padres que pensaron que era una invasión a tus derechos como ser humano.

Pym comenzó a saltar de alegría…. ¡UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE NO SENTIRSE UN MISERABLE POR SER EL UNICO SOBREVIVIENTE!... ¡HURRA!

-¿funciona?

Ahora era el turno de tomar la palabra a la nieta enmascarada de Stark, quien llegaba con un interruptor.

-eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, crucen los dedos…Solo tenemos material suficiente para un solo intento.

Pym muriéndose de nervios se comía las uñas mientras Clarie elevaba una plegaria en Cajun.

* * *

En otro lugar…

-¿estamos muertos?... ¿podré volver a ver a mi viejo?... ¡rayos!, segurito que apenas me vea me va a sermonear:" te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con el arco"

-¡por odin!...se supone que las valquirias deberían llevar mi alma al Valhala.

-y a mí la diosa pantera debería llevarme con mis ancestros de Wakanda.

-¡pueden callarse los 3!, cielos… ¿Por qué tuve que quedarme varado junto a estos 3 idiotas?, si debo pasar la eternidad en el cielo con ustedes, prefiero zambullirme derechito al infierno.

Los 4 fallecidos caminaban en un túnel oscuro, con una luz al final….Una voz angelical les decía…

"ve hacia la luz"

Mientras más se acercaban…Más intensa era la voz…Un coro de ángeles se escuchaba adentro de aquella luz reconfortante, cálida y…. ¿eso es un celular?

* * *

La oscuridad fue alejada por un interrumpir presionada por un ángel…No era el ángel de cabellos dorados que aparece en la televisión sino más bien, parecía un vendedor de autos usados. Era gordo, de nariz aguileña, voz nasal, a sus alas le faltaban plumas y vestía un traje color mostaza de pésima calidad.

En realidad, el lugar en si parecía una automotora de autos usados bastante cutre de color blanco que terminaba en una enorme puerta luminosa.

-si jefe…cof..cof….cof…si lo se Señor Gabriel…si la forma B color violeta , letra arial a triple espacio…cof…..si ya están aquí…..se los diré.

El "ángel" guardo su celular….Solo azari se atrevió a preguntar..

-disculpe, señor….. ¿Este es el más allá?

-yep, no es tan lujoso como lo muestra Hollywood…..disculpe…

El tipo que no paraba de toser, se tomó un minuto para sonarse…

-….¡Malditos recortes de presupuesto!, si no arreglan el aire acordonado pronto viviere resfriado…Claro como todos los recursos se van para mantener "el paraíso"…¡no se van a morir esos estirados rubiecitos, si el arpa le falta una o dos cuerdas!

-ejem…..disculpe….señor.

-¿he?...lo lamento, olvide que estaban ahí…Síganme a la computadora.

* * *

Cojeando el supuesto "ángel" los condujo hasta un escritorio de materiales baratos. El tipo se sentó con cuidado, por el ruido de la gastada silla con ruedas. Daba la impresión que apenas soportaba el peso de su trasero.

-MMMMM….Veamos….mmmm….aquí están…..según el registro les han dado "cuerpos nuevos".

-¡¿Qué?!...espere…. ¡¿Cómo que cuerpos nuevos?!

Ignorando los reclamos (que ya comenzaban a subir de intensidad) del líder pelirrojo del grupo, el gordo narigón llenaba unos casilleros en una forma legal en su computadora.

-…solo agregamos la fecha y listo, ya se pueden ir….Intenten no morir tan fácil para la próxima.

-¿Qué se supone que significa?

-significa Hija de Thor, que los 4 se van por el escusado.

Tirando de una cadena, un agujero con sonido de wc se abrió debajo de los pies de los muertos, succionando a los 4 hacia abajo.

* * *

Desorientados, los 4 despertaron dentro de tubos…Estaban desnudos…Con Betty, Visión, Hulk , ginny , claire y Pym mirándolos.

Ginny no paraba de gritar saltando "¡LO HICIMOS!", mientras Henry y LeBeau lloraban abrazados.

* * *

En otro lugar….En la guarida de los malvados Next…o mejor dicho, debajo de esta…

-"campanitas, campanitas, suenan al pasaarrrrr…hoy es noche buena y mañana es navidad."

¿Por qué te tenías que teletrasportar a las cloacas?

-vah, ¿y cómo se supone que haga mi genial entrada?...además ¡es navidad!, la oportunidad perfecta de que les haga este "regalito"

Deadpool usando un gorro de viejo pascuero (santa Claus) con una bastón de caramelo en su boca cubierta con su máscara, coloco todo el explosivo que se le dio la gana…

-¡esto será genial!... ¡te vengare chimichanga!-¡esto será genial!... ¡te vengare chimichanga!

O un recocido de una escena de tu juego.

-shisssss…arruinas mi estilo.

Colocando la última bomba con temporizador, saco sus pistolas.

-esto va por ti chimichanga… ¡JO JO JO!... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD HIJOS DE FOCA!

* * *

Arriba...

El James rubio estaba a punto de entrar al baño, preguntándose si al viejo ¿deberían descuartizarlo de la cabeza a los pies o de los pies a la cabeza?, cuando…

¡PUMMMMMM!

Usando su escudo se protegió, ¿Quién sería tan demente como para…

De entre la nube de humo, salió un tipo vestido de rojo…

-uf…..esos porotos (frijoles) que comí estaban potentes y creo que ustedes están algo cagados.

MMM…Una mezcla de lo que dijiste en el juego… ¿se te acabo la creatividad o qué?

-me plagio a mí mismo ¿y qué?... ¡disney lo hace y nadie se queja!

SHISSSSSSSS…Disney es dueño de Marvel, ¿quieres que te vuelvan a matar?

-¡que lo intenten!, ellos pueden hablar con mi….

¡ESTO NO ES CLASIFICACION T!...Demonios, vas a hacer que me censuren.

-"huy"…"van a censurarte"….."Que susto"…."huy, huy…los de la censura se van a enojar conmigo….huy"

La malvada versión de James Rogers observaba confundido a este sujeto, ¿con quién estaba hablando?


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

La malvada versión de James Rogers observaba confundido a este sujeto, ¿con quién estaba hablando?

-¡basta de bla, bla!, ¡es hora del bang bang!

El tipo vestido de rojo saco dos enormes pistolas…Le gustaba sus espadas sin embargo ¿Quién se resiste al encanto clásico que solo dan las pistolas?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el triángulo de las bermudas.

El hijo de la viuda negra estuvo animado cuando lo revivieron…..estuvo, cuando lo sacaron del tuvo…..regreso a la normalidad…

-¡¿nos van a dar nuestra maldita ropa de una buena ve o qué?!

Torunn con una mezcla de molesta, indignación y sorpresa dirigió su atención al pelirrojo cubierto con una brazada. ¡Por odin!...ni si quiera después de ser revivido es capaz de mostrar gratitud….Por otro lado, el pelirrojo desnudo no se veía nada de mal…mmm, guarda ese recuerdo para sí misma, fingirá que no vio nada y le lanzara un regaño a este humano insolente…

-¡JAMES!, ¡SE AGRADECIDO!

-vah, no volví de la tumba solo para congelarme.

\- Preciosa por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el niñito….¡achu!

Francis desnudo, cubierto únicamente con una frazada y con Claire pegada a él como lapa dándole besos en la mejilla sin parar, tomo la caja de pañuelos que Azari (igual de desnudo y cubierto de brazada que el) le paso, sonándose….Cielos, lo que faltaba, volver de entre los muertos solo para pescar un resfriado.

Betty junto a visión llegaron con las prendas solicitadas…..A veces Betty se preguntaba ¿de dónde saco ese aptitud James? Luego recuerdo a Natasha y se auto-contesta mentalmente.

* * *

Una vez todos vestidos, ginny llego con una mapa de la guarida de "los otros" que mostro holográficamente en una mesa.

-gracias, gracias, sé que soy genial no se molestes…ahora el plan para vencer a esos desgraciados es…

-¡HOLA A TODOS!

De la nada apareció sobre la mesa un tipo vestido de rojo con una gran caja con un moño…Los más ojos abrieron la boca impactados…. ¡¿Cómo FUE QUE LLEGO ESTE LOCO AQUÍ?!...El más sorprendido (a la vez de asustado era Pym)….. ¿Sabrá que fue quien le robo su chimichanga?...Los más viejos…no estaban tan sorprendidos, ellos conocían a este tipo….

-¿ellos conocían a este tipo?... ¡oh vamos!, ¡todo el mundo sabe quién soy!

Sip, todos menos esos jovencitos….

-¿jovencitos?...JA JA JA JA…. ¡Y DICEN QUE EL VIEJO SOY YO!

No te pases Deadpool, no te pases….

Hulk quien se moría de ganas de aplastar (lo haría con gusto pero Betty estaba presente), con su voz más molesta se dirigió al payaso sonriente…Aplastar Betty no lo dejaba pero gruñir sí...

\- ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS QUIERES?!

-Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Hukl…hulk…ups, faltas de ortografía de la escritora de este fanatic.

* * *

De una parpadeo se teletransporto lo suficientemente cerca para poner su brazo alrededor del cuello del gigante esmeralda, quien se moría por partirlo en dos tal como hiso con ultron.

-Buenooooo….ya que preguntas hulkie, estaba pateándoles el trasero a los next e iba a dejarlos solo con una patada bien duda en el culo pero luego me dije…"deadpool es navidad" y entonces el espíritu navideño, me invadió.

-¿los otros next?

-yep viejo verde, leí el fanatic antes de venir aquí…..Tranquilo Pym, no te voy a matar…te mato si vuelves a robarme, ¿okey?

Algo en el tono de broma de este demente le dio un escalofrió al hijo de Wasp, tragando saliva movió la cabeza afirmativamente….No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si intentaba comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de ese loco….

-glup…l…..lo…..lo prometo.

-oky do.

El invitado inesperado dejo la caja encima de la mesa….

-feliz navidad….si me disculpan debo ir a hacer gárgaras a mi casa, quiero que mi voz suene perfecto cuando reciba el Oscar por mi película.

¿Tan seguro estas de que vas a ganar?

-¡¿Cómo diablos no podría?! Me enfrento este año con veamos, as pelis que se vienen….Dos tipos peleándose en mayas con la ropa interior afuera y las voces animadas de una niñita…. ¡GANO SEGURO!

Pissss…. ¿y Star Wars?

-Gano seguro…recuerda mis palabras cuando agradezca a mí mismo por mi gran actuación….Nos vemos.

* * *

El tipo desapareció, Azari abrió un poco la caja solo para cerrarla rápido….

-agh.

-yyyyy…. ¿Que hay dentro?

Difícil pregunta…..Dentro estaban las cabezas de sus dobles…Debía contestar o el impaciente Henry querría ver por sí mismo.

-esteeeeeeeee…lo importante es que no hay dolor donde están ahora.

-¿Qué?...quiero ver.

Todos lo entendieron excepto Pym….Para ser tan listo a veces era muy tonto o tal vez inocente…esa era la palabra…

-En otra ocasión….hm…Torunn…. Pouvez-vous me débarrasser de la tête de leurs yo de merde? (¿Me ayudas a deshacerme de las cabezas de sus yos cutres?)

\- Ou vous avez eu à demander.(Ni tenías que preguntar.)

Clarie para evitar que el futuro científico viera el contenido, con ayuda de Torunn tomo la caja y la lanzaron juntas a una chimenea con puerta. La nieta de Tony Stark hiso un gran trabajo al construirla, el olor a la carne humana y divina quemándose, ni se percibía en el ambiente.

* * *

El pelinegro se puso las manos en las caderas junto con dar un suspiro de indignación, por si todos lo olvidan es también es un sobreviviente de un futuro post apocalíptico…..Tal vez el no entendía ni J de Francés Cajun pero tenía un traductor en su oído (lo invento para entender lo que Claire decía)…Pufff…..un montón de cabezas sueltas no lo asustan, ya a visto muchas por obra de los robots….Abrió la boca para decírselo, cuando….

-ups, olvide entregarles este último regalito.

Al verlo sintieron que los ojos estaban a punto de salir de sus orbitas, todos los unísono gritaron de la impresión…..

-¡TONY!

El loco de rojo regreso esta vez acompañado del mismísimo tony Stark, en específico su tony atado de un listón rojo con un enorme moño junto con tener la boca cubierta por una cinta adhesiva.

El viejo Stark miraba a Deadpool con ganas de matarlo, sus mmmmm…significaban "te voy a patear el trasero cuando me libere"

El Sr. Bocanasas con una sonrisa enorme que era visible (de algún modo extraño) en su máscara, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda al viejo.

-yo también te quiero…Adiós.

* * *

El viejo apenas el loco sicario se esfumo por poco se cae, Visión tuvo que sostenerlo mientras la diosa con su espada le quitaba la cinta de regalo que lo aprisionaba.

Al fin todo era felicidad…..Tony se incomodó un poco cuando en medio de los festejos Azari le sonrio coquetamente a Pym y este por respuesta le dio un gran beso a Azari…..Pero….¿quién era el para oponerse?...con todo lo vivido, todas las ganas que pudo tener para hacer reclamos se diluyeron…..

Clarie le sonrió coquetamente a Francis esperando la misma reacción que Pyn tuvo con Azari…..La Mutante obtuvo lo que buscaba sin demora.

Torunn le sonrió a James esperando una reacción….Sin respuesta, como siempre…Decepcionada comenzaba a pensar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Triaste de dio la vuelta, necesitaba tiempo para digerir su decepción….James con la cara de siempre camino cerca de ella…

-¿Torunn?

-¿yep?

-peleaste bien contra la otra asgardiana.

…Tomándole brevemente la mano para luego ir a abrazar a quien ha sido como un padre para todos, este momentáneo gesto….Era suficiente para dar esperanza al corazón de la hija de Thor. Devolviéndole su alegría.

* * *

Todos felices excepto Ginny, quien no solo se enfrentaba al hecho que ella jamás conoció a su abuelo y tenía dudas que si se presentaba con esta versión alterna de él, este la aceptaría….

Por su máscara nadie notaba su mueca de incomodidad….Los estudios que realizo, los exámenes, la investigación….Sin importar ¿Cuánto las repitiera? El resultado era el mismo: El multiuniverso estallaría, no importa ¿Qué hagan? No pueden evitarlo…No pueden evitarlo, no pueden escapar y lo más probable. Es que cuando la tierra 616 sea restaurada, ellos serán borrados de la existencia.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

La fiesta se convirtió en lamento, las sonrisas en muecas serias….La enmascarada termino su explicación con un….

-En resumen, estamos fritos.

Tony sin aceptar los resultados de su "supuesta nieta alternativa" inicio sus propios cálculos acompañado de Vision , Hulk y Betty.

Los más jóvenes compartían miradas sin saber ¿Qué decir? , la sorpresa más grande que han tenido, no la única…..El hijo del capitán américa se le pusieron los ojos blancos, terminando en un viaje de ida al piso…

* * *

Sus amigos no lo notaron pero en realidad eso no era un desmayo sino un paseo al infinito….Flotando lentamente de cabeza, abrió los ojos….

-Me engañaste.

El pelirrojo ya había estado aquí anteriormente…..El lugar era diferente, ahora era una mezcla de imágenes, miles de imágenes de distintos mundos entre cursándose sin control como cámaras de vigilancia con grietas visibles.

-Me convenciste de que era capaz de salvarlos, de evitar que dejáramos de existir… ¡PERO NO!...Todo fue un maldito fraude….

Capitán Universo levitando de la misma forma, se apareció de improviso…

 _-"Una prueba…."_

-¿una prueba?... ¡¿una prueba?!...¡¿UNA PRUEBA?!, ¡ES UNA BROMA!..¡¿Qué DEMONIOS TIENES EN ESA CABEZA ENFERMA?!...Morimos….M…O… ¡NO IMPORTA!...¿y para qué?...¡PARA EL ENTRETENIMIENTO DE UN LOCA QUE NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE….

 _-"Veo por tu reacción que no comprendes…"_

-¡¿COMPRENDER?!...¡CLARO QUE ENTIENDO!...ENTIENDO QUE ERES UNA MALDITA LOCA DE MIE…

La mujer hecha de universo, le puso un dedo en los labios al hibrido de supe soldados….

 _-"Antes que comiences a usar palabras inadecuadas…Fue una prueba para saber ¿si merecían existir o no?, fallaron….tu fallaste. Inaceptable"_

-Era imposible ganar, los otros….Los next….

 _-"existían millones de formas, como pedir ayuda o usar lo que tenías disponible de manera eficiente….Fallaste James Rogers"_

¿Sera cierto?, ¿por sus malas decisiones llevo a los sobrevivientes de tierra 555326 y sus aliados a un destino peor que la muerte?

 _-"James A. Rogers, ¿Por qué merecen existir?"_

-Somos héroes, vencimos a Ultron. Salvamos al mundo.

 _-"Su hulk fue quien lo venció. Miles de héroes salvan al mundo, es eso lo puede hacer cualquier héroe"_

Las grietas comenzaron a agrandarse acompañadas del sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

 _-"Siempre quisiste dejar de existir, siempre usando un escudo que no quisiste, un trabajo que no elegiste"_

-Mentirosa.

 _-"Yo lo veo todo, lo leo todo, lo presiento todo y se lo que va a pasar….. Reed Richards de 616 reconstruirá el universo, el logro sobrevivir…"_

-Yep, un multinuverso perfecto.

 _-"Ningún universo es perfecto, aunque el universo vuelva a vivir es inevitable el conflicto por efecto del libre albedrío….Sin embargo continua la pregunta, ya que ustedes no tienen salvación existente ¿Por qué ustedes deben continuar existiendo?"_

¿Por qué?... ¿Porque?... ¿Porque?... ¿Porque?...La pregunta le daba vueltas la cabeza….

 _-"Antes de la primera explosión multiuniversal, ¿Qué estabas a punto de decirle a Torunn Thorsdottir?"_

-MMMMMMMM…..mmmmmm…no me acuerdo.

 _-"¿Una pista?"_

-Por favor.

 _-"Es cursi"_

* * *

Oh, pasaron tantas locuras que ya lo olvido….¿que eraaaaaaa…..? …eraaaaaa….su mente esta en blanco…Recuerda que estaban en casa, Francis jugaba con Pym y Azari para sobreponerse de su término con la hija de Wolverine y Elektra: Wild Thing…Tony en su taller reparando a visón y él estaba…

Capitán universo dio un suspiro de desgano, rayos tal parece que este chico necesita un empujoncito para guiarlo a la respuesta…

 _-"Dame una muestra de sinceridad, de absoluta sinceridad tanto contigo mismo como con los que te rodean y los salvo a todos"_

 _ **-¿James?...**_

* * *

El pelirrojo fue cegado por una fuerte luz mientras el sonido a cristal roto se intensificaba….

-¡¿James?!

-¡WHAAAAAAA!

El pelirrojo se despertó de golpe, estaba en una cama acompañado de la mismísima diosa de armadura dorada.

-Te desmayaste, creí que jamás despertarías. Gracias Odin, gracias Thor.

El alivio de la hija de Thor por verlo en perfecto estado acabo con un fuerte temblor….Ambos corrieron fuera de aquella cabaña improvisada….Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos al ver el impactante show enfrente de ellos…

-¡Por Odín!, ¡es imposible!

-Esto es mi culpa Torunn.

El cielo agrietado se caía a pedazos, mostrando otros mundos que también se trisaban…Gritos de gente desesperada se escuchaba atravesó de ellos, mostrando a ciudadanos rezando, robando, quemando cosas, implorando a lo que fuera que los ayudara, corriendo también gritando o simplemente despidiéndose de sus seres queridos….El pelirrojo y la rubia imaginaban que en las ciudades de esta dimensión, situaciones similares deben estar pasando en este instante.

* * *

En su isla…Tony y Ginny se abrazaban lamentando no poder conocerse mejor…Visión lamentaba no decir a su versión de Scarlet Wish que la quería en los tiempos de Paz y también lamentaba que los hijos de sus amigos no llegarán a la adultez…Hulk abrasaba a Betty como tratando de protegerla de lo inevitable, Betty por su expresión se debatía entre corresponder el abrazo o preocuparse de evitar que le estrujen los pulmones.

Azari y Pym en silencio esperaban la explosión tomados de la mano, ya todo lo que tenían que decirse, se lo dijeron mientras James estaba inconsciente, ya no quedaban palabras solo esperan de que de alguna manera, en otra vida puedan reencontrarse.

Francis y Clarie no paraban de darse besos, el albino le secaba las lágrimas a su amada, diciéndole que aunque su vida justo fue corta, fue lo mejor que le ha pasado. Ella le correspondió las palabras, solo lamentando no haber encontrado nunca a sus padres.

El cielo continuaba desquebrajándose, una serie de temblores aumentaban su intensidad, la dimensión entera temblaba…..

-¡dulce ojo de Odin!

¡La guinda del pastel!, por culpa de los temblores una enorme ola se alzaba sobre ellos amenazando unir su isla… ¿Volar? ¿Para qué?...El mundo estallaría, no habría lugar a donde ir, ninguna lugar donde la Asgardiana pudiera resguardarse.

* * *

El americano/ruso lamentaba no poder salvarlos, ser incapaz de hacer algo, decir algo…..Siendo sinceros, el jamás quiso ser héroe, jamás quiso el escudo…Solo quería ser útil, tener un propósito, odiaba que los brabucones golpearan a los débiles, él no quería ser héroe, quería ser el tipo que le volara los dientes a cada maldito brabucón que se encontrara en su camino. Tampoco quería ser líder, solo quería que la gente inocente estuviera a salvo y que sus "hermanos" lograran volver a casa después de cada misión…Aunque le ha tomado el gusto al escudo...

Solo quería que su familia estuviera a salvo, solo quería que Torunn…

-Ya no vale la pena ser tan idiota.

-¿Qué?..¿De que estas hablando James?

La Ola venia hacia ellos, se escuchaba, se percibía las gotitas de agua salada….Gigantesca, cubriendo el sol, alzándose sobre ellos….

-Te amo Torunn.

El sonido del universo quebrándose….De todas las dimensiones quebrándose…Es ensordecedor….

Una luz los cubrió, cubrió a los universos alternos enteros… Un enorme estallido, fue lo último que escucharon…..La destrucción total del multiuniverso es inevitable…Para que un nuevo mundo nazca, el anterior debe fallecer…..


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

-¿Quién soy?

Una luz inundo tono, un fuerte tronido acompañado de un sonido sordo. Dolor, dolor agónico luego…Nada, la mente sin cuerpo de James Rogers flotaba en un vacío total.

No sentía dolor, no sentía angustia, no sentía nada. Era incapaz de percibir sensaciones…. ¿Estaba vivo? , ¿Estaba muerto? , ¿Acaso realmente existió?

Sus recuerdos pasados y futuros se entremezclaban en un espectáculos grotesco, a cada segundo le era más difícil recordad ¿si alguna vez estuvo vivo?

Sus amigos, sus padres, su padre adoptivo, ultron, su mundo, el quinjet avenger e incluso el mismo…. ¿Fueron reales? Ya no estaba seguro.

Su mente se diluía en esta nada absoluta, él estaba ahí pero no estaba, era parte de todo y a la vez era parte de nada. Era extraño e intimidante sin embargo de manera rara también era pacifico, consolador….

 _-"Dame una muestra de sinceridad, de absoluta sinceridad tanto contigo mismo como con los que te rodean y los salvo a todos"_

La voz de Capitán Universo resonaba en su frágil mente, sus últimas palabras se repetían como una grabadora...

 _-"Dame una muestra de sinceridad, de absoluta sinceridad tanto contigo mismo como con los que te rodean y los salvo a todos"_

"Una muestra de sinceridad", ¿a qué se refería?

 _-"Dame una muestra de sinceridad, de absoluta sinceridad tanto contigo mismo como con los que te rodean y los salvo a todos"_

Sinceridad, acaso insinuaba…. ¿Que debía ser sincero consigo mismo?

Su mente flotando en aquel no lugar, se aclaraba liberándose de todo lo que era inútil…Llegando a sus primeros recuerdos…Las caras de sus conocidos se volvían borrosas, extraños conocidos cuyas figuras se desteñían como una foto antigua…

En primer lugar…. ¿Por qué el existió en primer lugar? ¿Ser un héroe?, no…..El jamás lo quiso, solo lo hiso por que odia ver a la gente sufrir.

¿Ser el Nuevo Capitán América? Menos…. ¿Ser la versión masculina de Black Widow? ¡Jamás!

Tomar el escudo, era lo que todos pensaban ¿no es así?, el camino natural que debía tomar en la vida…..Incluso si Ultron jamás hubiera destruido el mundo pacifico en que nació, ese sería su destino…. ¿O no?

* * *

El control de su destino, no lo tuvo nunca…Desde que nació debía seguir una sola línea…Pensándolo bien, el hecho de que Torunn no escucho bien su "te amo" fue lo mejor, conociéndose lo hubiera arruinado con el tiempo.

Sincerándose más, cuando estuvo a punto de decírselo la primera vez (unos minutos antes de caer en esta locura), se arrepintió….Si su universo natal no hubiera explotado, él hubiera continuado con su aptitud idiota….Le hubiera dicho "nada" y se hubiera dado la vuelta…

"Hubiera"…A repetido esa palabra tantas veces que ya perdió el sentido.

" _-¿y si hubieras podido elegir tu vida?"_

La voz de Capitán Universo resonó en ese nada silencioso, al parecer a ella también se le pego el "hubiera"

La mente sin cuerpo medito al respecto: ¿Y si hubiera sido capaz de elegir mi vida?...MMM…Existen tantas cosas: Comenzaría por borrar a Ultron de la existencia, haría que sus padres fueran normales, que los padres de todos fueran normales. Que sus amigos, "sus hermanos de armas" tuvieran vidas felices…

No, eso no es lo que desea ¿para qué mentirse?, lleva toda su vida mintiéndose a sí mismo…Diciéndose que si el mundo fuera pacifico, bla,bla,bla…

Conociéndose si hubiera nacido en aquel mundo perfecto que antes menciono, continuaría igual de idiota que ahora. Segurito terminaría como un rebelde sin causa y ¿Quién sabe?, probablemente él y sus amigos jamás se conocerían o si se conocieran, jamás llegarían a hablarse...

A pesar del horror, a pesar del clima hostil, el no cambiaría nada…..Todo vale la pena si "ella" está cerca…Tenerla cerca, oír su voz…..Su voz ¿Cómo sonaba? No recordaba…Apenas recordaba su nombre…

-No cambiaría nada…S…solo….yo existo para ella. No me importa dejar de existir, solo…solo quiero que ella sea feliz.

Sonaba cursi…..Sin embargo esa cursilería provenía del fondo de su diluida alma, libre de cualquier cuestionamiento, mentira , sarcasmo o maldad existente en el ser que una vez fue conocido como "James Rogers Romanov"

Su conciencia se partía en pedazos, esos pedazos en más pedazos…..En ese instante ya no recordaba nada, ni el mismo ni sobre con quienes vivió o lucho. Hundiéndose en la más profunda oscuridad acompañado de un único recuerdo…en realidad un sonido…El sonido de su corazón cuando era apenas un feto…Una tonada de vida en su máxima expresión que se acallaba en esa nada….

Capitán Universo se materializo enfrente del pequeño puñado de luz que se deshacía…

" _-Esa razón…Es Aceptable"_

La mujer hecha de universo tomo con ambas manos la pequeña lucecita a punto de extinguirse, alzándola en sus palmas abiertas, la luz resplandeció de diferentes colores incrementando su esplendor….

* * *

Tierra-555326: Reconstruido en su totalidad…..Ultra city, el quinjet avenger, etc.

La dimensión era tal como era antes de que esta locura dimensional comenzara, excepto….

Rogers acompañado de los Novios Azari y Pym, también con la pareja Francis y Claire Leb (ya que Rina Logan fue borrada de la existencia) ayudaba a limpiar los restos…Gracias a Tony y su nieta, en 2 años después de la derrota de Ultron por Hulk, quien al fin ha sido reconocido mundialmente como el héroe que es en vez de un horripilante monstruo verdoso. Los trabajos de reconstrucción iban a una velocidad inesperada…Ya llevaban un 60%...

-¡JAMESS!

El pelirrojo ayudando a reciclar escombros para continuar con la construcción de casas, levanto la cabeza topándose con la majestuosa imagen de la diosa de armadura dorada, bajando de los cielos…

-¿Qué ocurre Torunn?

La deidad bajaba pasando por la estatua del gigante esmeralda. El salvador del mundo, quien derroto a Ultron, el mesías, etc…. ¿De los Next Avengers? Nadie se acordaba, esto a Rogers no le incomodaba, se sentiría terrible de recibir elogios por un trabajo que su grupo no realizo. …. ¿A dónde se fue el héroe más homenajeado del mundo? Ni idea, solo esperaba que a donde se hubiera fugado con Betty, fueran felices….Tampoco sabían dónde estaba Visión, fue un día a buscar sobrevivientes en zonas lejanas a Ultra City, se topó con una tal Scarlet Witch (bruja escarlata) y se esfumo….También espera sinceramente que esos dos sean felices…

Regresando con la rubia voladora, quien bajaba con un bulto envuelto en frazadas…

-¡Ha hablado!

-Vah, lo mismo dijiste el mes pasado y solo ha sido un balbuceo.

-¡Te digo que es cierto!... ¡por Odín!, ¿en que estuve pensando cuando me case contigo?

Ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de su esposa, el pelirrojo con cuidado movió un poco la frazada revelando el rostro de un bebe pelirrojo….Ni en sus sueños más locos se le hubiera ocurrido que cuando se atrevió a declararse a la rubia, ella lo aceptara. Tampoco que un año después de aquello Thor no se apusiera a que se casaran.

Tony se opuso al principio por lo jóvenes que eran…Ginny lo convenció que en la situación en que viven, existe la posibilidad de que no lleguen a la mayoría de edad para casarse (como el viejo Iron Man deseaba)

-Te cautive, ¿lo olvidaste?

-MMM…Así no es como lo recuerda la hija de Thor, mortal.

-Hm, ¿de nuevo con la tontera de hablar en tercera persona?, creí que después de pasar la prueba de humildad de tu papá, ya serias capaz de dejar ese mal hábito.

-Continua presionando y veras de lo que soy capaz.

Un relámpago acompaño su amenaza. Cualquiera se asustaría, menos James…Él ya estaba acostumbrado. Ignorando el peligro inminente de morir electrocutado, con ternura acaricio el mechón de cabello de su hijo…

-Ya Hablara, dale tiempo.

En ese instante desde la Nada. Capitán Universo observaba pacientemente la infinidad de dimensiones que componían el MultiUniverso, esperando que esta vez aprendan de sus errores y no tenga la necesidad de destruir todo para reiniciar las diferentes dimensiones; Con el objetivo de darles una nueva oportunidad: En síntesis: Tratar por millonésima vez que los seres que habitan esos mundos "no metan la pata"…Sabe que cada vez que reinicia lo piensa sin embargo…Esta ocasión de verdad cree que al fin aprenderán a vivir sin matarse los unos a los otros.

¿En cuanto a Tierra-555326? , lo que sea que hagan con este "Nuevo mundo" que ella les ha dado, es su problema. Si empeora o mejora dependerá exclusivamente de ellos y de nadie más. Fin.

* * *

 _ **También pueden encontrar esta historia en wattpad. Aparesco como Asirisgkesdreams.**_

 _ **¿Tendra continuación este fanatic? MMMM…Todavía no sé, si se quedaron con ganas de leer más sobre Next Avengers:**_

 _ **Realidades Gemelas**_

 _ **s/9966380/1/Realidades-Gemelas**_

 _ **La Mujer de Ojos Sangrientos**_

 _ **s/10778955/1/La-mujer-de-ojos-sangrientos**_

 _ **El Árbol Familiar de la familia Rogers**_

 _ **s/8531337/1/%C3%81rbol-Familiar-de-la-Familia-Rogers**_

 _ **Lo que paso antes de la Segunda explosión multiuniversal**_

 _ **s/8515929/1/Lo-que-paso-antes-de-la-Segunda-explosi%C3%B3n-multiuni**_

 _ **¿Un futuro Feliz?**_

 _ **s/8153346/1/un-futuro-feliz**_

 _ **Deja que se Haga mi voluntad**_

 _ **s/8167086/1/Deja-que-se-haga-mi-voluntad**_

 _ **Mientras que los Otros Duermen**_

 _ **s/8083421/1/Mientras-los-otros-duermen**_

 _ **Como criar un niño**_

 _ **s/9686529/1/C%C3%B3mo-criar-a-un-ni%C3%B1o-How-to-raise-a-child**_

 _ **¿Nunca Rendirse?**_

 _ **s/9587368/1/Nunca-Rendirse**_

 _ **Es Mi tiempo**_

 _ **s/8866412/1/Es-mi-tiempo**_

 _ **-Fanatic Relacionados:**_

 _ **América y Rusia**_

 _ **s/8553805/1/Am%C3%A9rica-y-Rusia**_

 _ **El amor de mi vida**_

 _ **s/8551483/1/El-amor-de-mi-vida**_

 _ **Historias Paralelas**_

 _ **s/8331921/1/Historias-paralelas**_

 _ **El Poder de la Fe**_

 _ **s/8293934/1/El-poder-de-la-fe**_

 _ **Ojos Rojos**_

 _ **s/10221904/1/Ojos-Rojos**_

 _ **Demasiado Tarde**_

 _ **s/11577572/1/demasiado-tarde**_

 _ **-¿Nada de x-men? Error:**_

 _ **El Fin**_

 _ **s/11240964/1/El-Fin**_

 _ **Parasito**_

 _ **s/10812095/1/Parasito**_

 _ **Lady Gambit**_

 _ **s/10318663/1/Lady-Gambit**_

 _ **El Sofá**_

 _ **s/10242789/1/El-Sof%C3%A1**_


End file.
